Nine Months
by mamamu-yan
Summary: AU, RedxBlue, M!Preg. Red and Blue give into temptation before their senior year of high school begins, drastically changing their entire year and future.. Chapters will be the individual months, so they will be long. If you don't like yaoi and/or m!preg, DON'T READ YO Rated M mostly for implied sex and Blue's foul mouth (and mine). More info inside! C8
1. Prologue

**hello my chikas CC8 ok this is already a bad start**

**umm, this is so random. i can't believe this will be my first chapter fanfic oh lord. in case you cant tell by the title...its a preggo fanfic, yay 8D but wtf it revolves around Red and Blue**

**yeah sorry really not sorry, but this will be an m!preg fanfiction. for those who don't know and are clueless, m!preg means male pregnancy where a man gets pregnant with a legit baby and its ALWAYS best to never ask questions how what why; ya know? this is fiction, never gonna happen and never will SO. no questions. i'm a freak, so just...don't. i've never gotten pregnant. i'm the youngest in my family, so i haven't known my mom while she was pregnant, or any other woman close to me. whoops. so i try my best to research this shit.**

**as i said; i'm not pregnant. never was lol but a senior in my school just found out she was after...a few weeks in the hospital i think? i don't know her that well, but we went through the same school system and occasionally talk whenever we bump into each other. she and her boyfriend, according to some reliable sources, have been together for almost 4 years; so since they were freshmen. ever since word got around, people have been acting around her and treating her differently. my friend was the first person to say congratulations to her face and not over facebook, where they could've lied. yes, she will be giving birth to it and no, she isn't giving it up for adoption...the two of them are becoming parents in the next few months, and while it will change their teenage lives drastically...it's still a wonderful thing to be blessed with. C8**

**so why not turn it into a shitty impossible fanfiction?**

**umm WARNINGS!**

**It will be rated M, not so much for the sexual part, but for Blue's foul mouth :c i love cursing lol**

**It will of course include yaoi, the pairing being Blue and Red in an AU high school setting, very original thank you**

**..again, it WILL contain male pregnancy...so if just the thought of that alone creeps you out or even has you cringing...slowly move your mouse of the lovely X at the corner of your screen...and click..don't be afraid.**

**and uuuh, YEAH. thanks for reading this C8 reviews are welcomed, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows. enjoy this fucking long prolouge...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Prologue**

The sun was now casting it's remaining strength across the small lake the stretched miles; scorching hot but it's blazing light pleasant to on lookers who were gradually leaving for their cars in the parking lot. The sand dunes weren't steep so some people who came driving their cars on the peak of the mountain left think layers of sand swirling around in the humid air. Red, a boy at the young age of seventeen, sat on the back of a pick up truck with it's back let down, legs dangling over the edge, and flip flops just barely hanging onto his toes. He saw the strong light shine through the glazed air and found it very pretty; one of the best images to see before the end of such a perfect day. The sky darkened, the sun said goodbye and hid behind the other piece of land. If he squinted his eyes, Red was able to make out the North star up above. The cracking sound of a fresh beer can brought him back to reality, and turned his gaze over his shoulder to an older boy, much bigger build compared to his petite frame, and uncombed hair that matched the same rebel sense that were found in eyes.

Red rested a cheek on his bare shoulder, the strap of his tank top having slipped off, while Blue threw his entire weight on the back of the truck with rough landing. "You told me you didn't bring any beer..."

Taking a slip, Blue rested his free hand behind him as he leaned back and took a deep intake of the still warm breeze. "Not any beer for you. Since you don't like havin' fun." His lopsided smile had Red rolling his eyes with the same grin.

"When I reach 21 I'll have fun," he scooted closer to Blue, allowing his soft blonde head to set itself on a sturdy chest, "for now I just want to enjoy life as a normal 17 year old." He finished off that statement with a satisfied smile.

Blue snorted. "You're almost 18. We're seniors in high school now. Seniors! School starts in two fucking weeks!"

"Blue! Watch your mouth."

"Hmph."

Red's eyes looked up at his boyfriend and examined his hard face. The serious expression Blue offend had gave the boy a sense of comfort around him, especially now, in his arms, at night.

"Seniors." Red repeated. He squirmed around and sighed contentlly. "That sounds so funny to say."

Blue chuckled, Red's head being disturbed by his chest rising and the consumptions of another swig of alcohol. "I remember when you asked me to be your 'vewy' special Valentines in second grade."

"Hey!" Red giggled and gave Blue a very light hearten punch in the arm, watching how Blue laughed as well and finally spread out the beach towel he had sitting behind him and laid back. His eyes danced across the sky, the millions of stars in his vision twinkled. He was so captivated he didn't notice Blue laying down next to him, laying on his side, cheek propped up by his fist. "And you're still as cute as every."

The extra heat rising to his cheeks had Red shifting around in his clothes, getting self conscious under Blue's unharming gaze. "Whaaaaat?" he whined as he turned over on his side, facing Blue but burring his head into the cotton of the towel.

Chuckling again, Blue bent down and nuzzled Red's exposed ear and pecked it. "Lookin' on your gorgeous face, that's what."

Red giggles in his throat, returning the soft affections back but not wanting to pull away. Blue also remained in that position. His lips on Red's ear, his hand placing down the beer can and snaking down to his boyfriend's thigh, the starting muttering a question.

"Red...how long have we've been together?"

"Mmm.." Red hummed in pleasure and pressed his nose and lips into Blue's cheek. "Almost...four years? Since Freshmen year?"

The hand that rested on his thigh made itself around his body. Up his back, down his back, gently around his bottom, down the back of his bare thighs, slowly back up around the bum, and resting protectively on his tailbone.

"What better way...to spend four successful years," The pair of lips that reeked of alcohol found their way to the sensitive spot on Red's neck that forced him to instinctively flinch back, eyes squeezing shut. "No..stop."

The tiny plea went right past Blue, because his hands were still roaming, along with his lips. He kept kissing the same spot on Red's neck repeatedly, biting ever few seconds before making his way over his collar bone, and slowly back up to his shoulder.

Red shivered. The boy didn't object any further to Blue's actions, but the pounding of his heart in his chest and eardrums sent his mind in a frenzy of questions and concerns. The rare pleasure he was receiving was knocking on his brain, asking to be let in...

"We can't...just can't do this." He winced after he fumbled with the words, "shouldn't...don't think I'm ready."

The kissing stopped and Blue's face was hovering in front of his. There was a hint of something in his eyes; something like compassion, love, and a deep lust.

"Red...you have no fucking-sorry, FRICKING idea how long I've wanted this to happen."

A groan rose up in Red's throat and he turned his head away. "You always say that and we never get to do it. We're too young. Something bad might happen...I know it."

"C'mon," Blue slipped his hand around his boyfriend's, and bringing it up, kissed each individual finger gently. Small acts of such desire pained Red's heart in a wonderful way, and he watched Blue's expression as he did so. Blue was always trying to get them to have sex, ever since their 6 month. Red always one, but along the way learned Blue never wanted to do it just so he was allowed to say he had sex. It was something he wanted to do because he loved Red and wanted nothing more. This appeared to be very true to Red, since the two boys have been together for almost two years, since November of their freshmen year. And he will admit, he has thought of submitting himself to Blue...but all the negative thoughts flood his mind before he does, causing him to cower away and forcing their relationship to go no further. Teenagers shouldn't have sex anyway. But he will never want to leave Blue...

"I love you," Blue mumble against soft skin, "I love you."

His eyes closed and heart rate calmed, Red looked up at the stars glittering. Such a perfect evening.

"Please." The weight against him was lifted but replaced itself above him; two strong arms on either side of his head as well as his legs on opposite sides of his hips.

"Let me love you even more."

Red knew Blue was suspecting he was breaking through the barrier around him. His quiet state was a good sign he was considering and liking the idea.

"But we're not in a bed..." Came Red's lame excuse. His head still turned to the side, his eyes rolled up towards Blue and saw a sympathetic smile. "I know, I'm sorry. But now that we're not in a bed, no one can stop us. No parents walking in, or noises to distract us."

Red once again closed his eyes.

"Red."

He thought for a few more seconds.

"I'm so in love with you"

His eyes fluttered open and his thin arms reached up and wrapped tightly around Blue's stiff neck.

"I love you, too." Red breathed in through his nose, separated his legs around Blue's and pulled him down to kiss him. "Please let me be yours~"

A genuine grin broke out on Blue's hard face before he slowly swooped down to kiss his lover, his best friend and used every ounce of his strength that night to fulfill his wish. The sound of the water gently lapping, the soft noises of the crickets and the squeaking of a rocking trunk brought the summer leading up to their senior year to a close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The heat wave the small town endured lasted throughout the first week back to school as the girls came in their stylish short shorts, the teachers in their itchy uncomfortable dress attire and an entire batch of new freshmen clueless but excited. A navy blue pickup truck pulled into the parking lot located in the rear of the school, the gasoline the school buses were burning off seeped through the windows.

"Nervous?" Blue turned the car off and grabbed his bag from the backseat.

Red shuffled his new folders, neatly labeled and in order of class. He smiled and opened the passenger car door. "Nope. But don't be nervous because I'm not nervous."

"Fuck off."

"Blue!"

"Whatever!"

The two walked hand in hand as they approached the school. They shouted to the friends they haven't seen since last year, and purposely avoided the ones they didn't want to make contact with. One kid who they were both paired up awkwardly with in Chemistry last year waved to them, but both of them pretended not to see him and ended up holding in their laughter as the turned the corner. Their lockers weren't in the same hallway this year (while the first three grades have their own hallways with all their lockers, the Seniors are scattered about the school on both floors), so Blue suspected he would be getting marked late for escorting Red to all his classes. They spent the first few minutes reconnecting with their forgotten friends and comparing schedules, but when the five minute warning bell for the beginning of first period came, Red and Blue shared a small but long kiss in the middle of the hallway as the different students passed them.

"I love you~" Red rubbed his nose against his.

"Love you, too" Blue smiled back, and while giving one last peck on the lips, waited for Red to turn around before giving Red's bum a slight smack before spinning and slipping in the crowd of people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Red!" a bouncy red-head threw her arms around her friend in a rather painful squeeze, throwing the boy off guard.

"Oh my goodness, Malon!" Red giggled when he realized it was his study hall friend from last year and hugged her back immediately. "I haven't seen you at all this summer! You never texted me!"

"I'm sorry, hun." The girl smiled sheepishly as she plopped down to the seat next to him. "I worked at camps and volunteered at a ranch upstate I never had the time to hang!" Malon threw her arms in the air dramatically and fixed the bandana tied up in her flaming hair.

Red smiled shyly at her and reached up to help her fix it. "Shh, it's alright. We have a class together! We'll catch up in no time."

The two smiled and agreed but they didn't have to to start telling stories before the final bell rang and the teacher began to welcome them.

Red had Drawing and Painting first period, which he was thankful for. A relaxing class he was well enough at to help start his day. His teacher, while very intelligent and professional, was also very blunt and serious, so her very bland welcome to this "inspiring" class didn't seem to excite the students that much. A majority of them were either juniors or seniors who only need the credit to graduate and don't particularly care for the material.

Here comes a slideshow. Red sat up straight and watched the bright smartboard. His stomach began to gurgle, and while embarrassed by the interrupting noise, shifted around in his chair and kept his eye's on the screen. But he was soon getting uncomfortable looking at the screen-it was giving him a headache.

'Oh no, not on the first day of school...' he mentally groaned, holding his forehead in his hand for the rest of the presentation. The introduction was short and sweet, so the rest of the period the kids got up and mingled with everyone. Malon quickly turned to face Red and saw his pained face. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

He cautiously shook his head, lifting it up from his palm and forced a reassuring smile. "Nothing. Nothing too bad...a little head ache, that's all. Must be from that screen."

Red continued on to his second period class, Computer Graphics. Then third period, Spanish. And then fourth and fifth period Earth Science. His head ache had worsen to a migraine, but as he approached the double doors of the classroom and saw Blue sitting casually in his sit in the first row, it seemed to disappear for a moment.

"Hey sexy." Blue smirked when Red walked in and got a wink in response. He had just made it into the period because a handful of the kids were already in the seats the teacher assigned them, and those who were just walking in were instructed to stand around the perimeter of the classroom until their name was called. It reminded Red too much of a middle school procedure...it reminded him too much, because his head was acting up again, but it wasn't aching. He felt lightheaded, and thought he was going to trip over some kids backpack, but noticed it wasn't near his feet. Red blinked a few times and glanced around the room...most of his closest friends were in this class. The ones he liked and talked to. Suddenly all the kids in the class were staring at him. Feeling greatly confused and felt conscious, Red never heard the teacher call his name, pointing a short finger to the seat behind Blue. Flustered by his mistake, he quietly made his was over to his new assigned place. He heard a few snickers from around. Either they were making fun of him or they were mocking the teacher for not knowing that Red and Blue were a couple, and placing them near each other wasn't good.

The double period was just a blur to Red. He had a migraine that quickly changed into dizziness and he had no clue why. He wasn't doing anything outrageous like running or spinning. Blue had noticed halfway into the first period his boyfriend wasn't acting normal and quietly asked if he was okay. Not wanting to concern Blue any further, Red waved his hand and dismissed it. He wished he could do that with the queasy feeling.

Red wouldn't see Blue until last period, History. And Blue reminded him that by the time it was the end of the dreadful double period.

"I'll meet you at the end of lunch so we can go to History together, okay?" He tucked a piece of stray blonde hair from Red's face and flicked his nose playfully, earning a tiny smile from the boy. "Okay..."

The thought of lunch kept Red starving the rest of the day. English and Math were unbearable with no Blue or any friends. Thankfully Malon and her close friend Saria were saving him a seat once he walked in. They called for everyone to get lunch and when Red reached the lunch line, his stomach churned. Suddenly, his apatite was gone once the aroma of food filled his senses, and with many "sorrys" in reply to the people who groaned when he scooted himself off the line, he sat silently at his table, not bothering to partake into any of the girl's conversations.

Blue leaned against the cafeteria doors, and being the height he is, easily spotted Red in the swarm of people. "Hey Red."

Red forced a smile so Blue wouldn't suspect anything and began walking to their last period. One more hour before he could leave. He felt like he was dreaming at times, and didn't realize he was at school or sitting down. His head was now throbbing and swimming, and his stomach creating some much nauseous he desperately wanted to lay down.

Malon came skipping up to the couple, linking her arms with Red's free hand, noticing Blue took his books for him. "Glad school's almost over? It's only the first day and I'm already sick of my routine." She gave out a hearty laugh, making Red cringed when it boomed in his ear. "Yeah...very glad."

Blue looked at Red's downcast gaze and frowned, but didn't say anything. Malon, noticing Blue's concerned looks, also looked at Red. "Gee Red, you don't look so well."

The both started to realize his complexion has changed, his eyes had an unidentified glaze to it, and his breathes become short and rigid.

He felt the building pressure in his chest, up his throat-

"I'm gonna barf." he gasped

"What?" Malon was taken back but Blue pulled his arm and stared him dead in the eye.

"Red?"

Red's mouth opened, eye huge, but noting came out.

Inside he collapsed on the ground, groups of kids now gathered around staring as Blue fell to Red's side, Malon running to get the nurse.

**fuck yeah i hope you liked that LOL it is true what people say that you write better in the middle of the night C8 i personally liked how i ended this off...not so much the beginning. i'm also typing this on wordpad, and i don't have spell check on. i'll look over it but if i miss any errors, i'm sorry. please r/r? CC8 i'll update...when i fell like it lol.**


	2. First Month

**The First Month**

Red woke up a few minutes ago to the sound of beeping machines but refused to open is eyes. His poor brain was throbbing and the shouts and murmurs coming from the people around him didn't cease it. The rest of his body felt bruised, like he was beaten up multiple times. Remembering himself falling to his knees in the hallway helped him guess he was in the hospital. 'Didn't even finish school. Great...'

A feminine voice reached his ears, it sounded full of fear. She was calling his name repeatedly. His constant shifting must have given away the fact he was awake.

"Red...Red, darling, are you okay...?"

He winced. He turned his head to the side towards the source of the voice. "Mhm." Was all the noise he managed to make.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't try to talk anymore."

A slender hand raked its fingers through his hair, in comforting way.

A tiny smile tugged his lips. "Mom."

The voice, Red's mother, tenderly kissed his forehead, smiling herself. "I'm here sweetie."

Keeping his eyes closed, he blindly reached a trembling hand out until he felt her hand slip into his. "Where's..." he coughed, his throat being too dry. "where is Blue?"

"He went home. He was here all day, by your side, but when I arrived I told him to go. He needed rest."

Red attempted to nod his head, but his neck hurt too much to bend it far enough. "Really?" He wasn't weak enough to giggle.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he took in a deep breath through his nose and cracked open an eye. The hospital room was dark, the light of the nurse's station was shining through his door, but the curtain separating the two beds in the room kept it out of his sight. Red made out the figure of his mother sitting next to him, stroking his hand, thanks to the soft light shining on the half of her body that faced the door. His eyes switched to the window next to his bed, and saw the half moon high in the sky. Was he out since school?

He closed his eyes once more, sighing when he replayed his day at school. What a terrible day to start off his final year.

Suddenly the florescent lights flashed on, blinding his vision and trashing his head into the pillow in severe pain. A group of doctors gathered in the room, causing his mother to get up from her seat on his bed as they began touching around, scribbling down their results on clipboards. Since he couldn't object, Red laid back and waited. They finished up rather quickly and all the assistants left while the main doctor stayed behind, checking over his paperwork.

"How are you feeling, Red? Lightheaded? Dizzy? Aches, cramps?"

Red sighed and squirmed slightly. "Everything."

"Mhm," The doctor scanned his papers before looking over his spectacles. "We'll have to take a urine sample."

Red obeyed and as the minutes passed awaiting the results, he talked to his mother about school, besides it not being finished because he was rushed to the hospital.

"I felt fine when i woke up, but once first period started, I got such a bad headache." He explained, "Then I got dizzy, then so queasy that I thought I was going to throw up." He paused and slowly shook his head. "It was a terrible first day."

"I'm sorry, honey." His mom held his hand sympathetically, her thumb caressing his palm. They sat in silence for a few seconds, until the doctor came out, a great look of concern twisted in him features. His quiet appearance startled the mother, but she inched to the edge of her seat towords the doctor. "So? Is he alright? What's wrong."

Red's mother was spitting out questions one after another, but the doctor didn't stop her. He stood tall, clearing his throat, and mouth opened, as if he was struggling to find the right words.

"Well, erm...we...hardly come across this condition, but it IS indeed possible. It...may strike you guys as a bit troubling but...never the less, we will assist your family the whole time.

Red's mind was still foggy.

He thought he was still asleep.

His mother trembled, shaking Red's hand in the process. "Well!?"

The doctor forced a smile. Extending his hand over the bed to shake Red's hand, he looked him in the eye.

"Congratulations. You're going to have a baby."

Red stared at the doctor. His mother didn't make a sound, but from the feeling of her intense stare on his side, he guessed her mouth was agape.

His eyes watered, his voice cracking. "Shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"UNBELIEVABLE!" His mother thre her arms in the air, pacing quickly across the hospital bedroom where her and her son were to be staying the night. "UN-FUCKING-believeable!"

Red was sitting up straight in his bed, nestled into the thick pillows supporting him.

"Mom, please..." He muttered.

"My baby! Pregnant!" She cried, her hands covering her face when she stopped in her tracks, her head shaking side to side.

She then suddenly spun around, uncovering her face, bright pink and angry.

"AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL! E-even if you already graduated, that would still leave you in HORRIBLE place! What about college? A job? A house? Support?"

She began listing off the never-ending amount of problems the teenager had ahead of him; her scolding tone and furious movements crushed him more, letting him sink further and further down a pit of depression.

Her finger pointed sharply in his face.

"BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL AIN'T GETTING HELP FROM ME!"

Red's shoulders quivered, biting his lip to keep from crying. Everything she was saying, while true, was not what she truly meant. He knew his mother couldn't kick him out and expect him to handle this on his own.

What will the kids in school think?

His mother rambled on.

Will he be able to graduate?

Her pacing quickened.

What...about Blue?

The pull-out sofa beside his bed squeaked loudly from the hard impact his mother's bottom gave. "Unbelievable..." She kept repeating. Eyes smudged with mascara closed, tangle hair swishing back and forth and she shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

The room was filled with the content ticking of a nearby clock. Red began to fiddle with his hospital bracelet, his mind running with his own questions.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He knew he shouldn't apologize, but what else could he say?

His mother breathed in slowly through her nose and exhaled through parted lips. Her lipstick had been aggressively licked off.

"I'm so angry with you now." She slowly began. This menacing personality scared Red to the bone every time, to the extent where he would burst out crying, asking for forgiveness. "You're much smarter than this, Red. You should have actually used your brain for this. You knew VERY well how I would react if I found out you had sex."

Her fingernails drove in the arm rest of the chair, and Red's ear caught her spat out the rest under her breath.

"Especially with that low life boyfriend."

Red still wanted to cry, cry until he cried all his tears and was tired and worn out. But not because he wanted mommy's approval.

"Stop it." His voice quivered. "Don't talk about him like that. And don't presume my life will be thrown away because of a baby."

He paused, waiting for his mother to fight back and scream at him some more; but her body had relaxed and had sunken in the sofa. So he continued, a bit more confidently.

"You're right-I knew what I was doing. But I didn't give in because of pressure. I love him, Mom.I allowed it to happen. But I was holding it off for three years. Three long years, b-because I knew how you would react. I'm almost 18...I-I'm," he swallowed, fixing his posture. "And I'm going to keep this baby. And raise it. And love it. And I know for certain...Blue will love it too. We'll be happy. It wi-will be a rough journey...but as you said, I'm smart. We'll figure out a way."

He slowly lowered himself on his bed, face turning to look up at the ceiling and his left hand running over his stomach. "Whether you're there or not."

There was silence once more. Just ticking.

"I love you, Red." His mother spoke out. She lifted herself up from her seat and leaned down to kiss her son's forehead. "I'm disappointed in you. But I'll be here whenever you need me. You're going to be a father after all, right? Now is the time to start acting like an adult."

She handed him over his cell phone, which was left in his pants pocket.

"I'm going to get some fresh air and I'll bring back some food. You know what to do."

She turned around, her body tense once again, and closed the door behind him. Red was now alone. But not totally alone.

He kept his left hand on his stomach and searched his phone. Pressing 'Malon', he held the phone up to his ear until he was greeted.

"M-Malon? Yes..it's me. Please...could you come to the hospital?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Unbelievable." Malon mumbled as she tentatively placed a hand on Red's stomach. Her head shot up with a wide grin. "There's a lil person in your tummy!"

It made Red uncomfortable to think of yet, but it made him feel special. "You're the first person I've told so far...besides my mom, you know."

"Well I feel honored!" She laughed and Red smiled shyly along. "When you gonna tell Blue?"

He cringed at the thought; breaking the news to his restless boyfriend, who was always up and about with work and sports and school...maybe he wouldn't have time to be a father.

"I'm not yet." He frowned, avoiding Malon's gaze. "Maybe...later. Or...when I next see him."

Before His friend could answer, Red gripped both her hands tightly in his, pulling her down to look her in the eyes this time. "Please, Malon, no body is NOT to know of this. ESPECIALLY Blue. His hearing it from someone besides me will kill him. Please...you can keep a secret, can't you? It won't be long until this will become obvious...but please..."

Red's innocent plea won Malon's heart and she smiled warmly at Red, at her best friend.

"Red," she announced, crossing her thumb over her chest, "I will never tell a single soul!"

The small weight off his shoulders finally lifted, Red released her hands, leaning back in bed and sighing. "Thank you Malon. You're the best."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His mother suspected he told Blue the news immediately after she left the room, so she was uncharacteristically nice to her son; offering him food, asking about his health and such. Red never mentioned it, but it made him feel weird. He was afraid the news would affect everyone this way. Where they saw him as a different person. Some type of alien. Just because he has a little person growing inside him.

Red had gone through his typical early morning routine. Wake up, grudgingly change into his clothes, takes a few bites of his poptart or piece of toast and leave the un touched second half on the table when Blue pulls up...except that last part. Red hadn't seen Blue for the entire week because he was busy with school sports sign ups, try outs, and visiting his mother over the weekend. Now it was Monday, and while Red promised a very large kiss and hug for Blue went he arrived in the morning, his mother broke the cold news at the last minute that she insisted on driving him herself-for she had to hand in the medical papers concerning the "circumstances". Red would be required to have frequent counseling on his off periods and will leave the school early once a week to attend parenting classes...

This all sounded so weird. None of this will take effect until a few weeks later, but he didn't feel anything at all. He did feel nervous though. Scared of the people at school...scared of his own boyfriend, the one person who understands him the most; the one person who should understand him the most...

As he waited for his mom to get the car keys, Red took a look in the mirror of his room. He turned his body to the side, looking at his profile. He poked the little fat of his stomach. He is not prepared for school. He wanted desperately to stay home. To be home schooled for the rest of the year.

The trees and cars passed by his window in blurs with the car driving down the highway. He pulled his knees to his chest, with his binder squished in between them. He heard from Malon that she had already taken two quizzes and was expecting a test today. The last thing Red wanted to worry about was school work, facing other people. People who will judge him. He hated people disliking him for no reason. He's not even sure what he's going to do with himself once he gets there. Go straight to first period and wait? Stand by himself? Besides the first day of school, Blue always walks in past the bell...no luck of seeing him.

'I'm so scared,' Red screwed his eyes shut, clutching his binder, 'I'm not ready...what will Blue say?'

His mother pulled into the parking lot, but Red didn't wait for her to turn the car off before he slammed the door shut and fast walked to the entrance. 'If they see her with me they'll definitely question. They'll find out sooner or later, but not now..please, I'm not ready.'

Red stepped inside.

Everything was okay.

Kids were lining up for a late breakfast in the cafeteria, couples hung out in front of lockers, and the younger people sat on the ground doing their homework at the last minute.

Red started walking down the main hallway, looking at every face he saw. No one made eye contact. While this was a relief for him, Red couldn't help but feel like he should be wearing a huge sign that screamed 'LOOK OVER HERE, I'M PREGNANT.'

A large group of gum blowing, high pitched giggling freshmen girls were by the corner of the senior and freshmen hallway, looking on their phones and chatting. Red cringed at their laughter and avoided their gaze by looking at his quick paced feet.

There was the whisper.

"Is that THE guy?"

His ears perked.

"Ew, why is he here?"

His face suddenly burned.

"He probably got rid of it already."

His heart dropped to the pit of stomach and he swung around the corner at the end of the hallway, far past them, and up the staircase. Where was he going? He didn't care.

A shoulder bumped into his and he instinctively turned around to sputter out an apology, but the jock who turned around to apologize blinked and slowly smirked when he realized who he just crossed paths with.

"Whoa, easy there," he taunted, "don't get too excited man."

Red squinted at him and his laughing friends and immediately walked the opposite direction. His obvious rush was catching the unwanted attention of other students, and now they were catching on.

"Oh, he's the guy."

"That's the kid who is pregnant?"

"Who's the father? Who's the father?"

"Well he's ONE father"

"Dear God," Red whispered and whipped around, panicking, not knowing where to go. He was standing outside the library, located in a senior hallway. The same hallway as Blue's locker. A familiar face appeared down the hall, someone Red could trust entirely.

"Green!"

A handsome face looked up, and blue eyes met blue eyes. "Oh, Red! You're okay?"

The smile vanished from Red's once thrilled face. "Wh-? You know? B-But? How?"

Green either didn't hear or chose to ignore his question. "Geez Red...I knew Blue could be pushy when he doesn't get what he wants...you couldn't at least use protec-"

"Green, PLEASE!" Red was on the verge of tears when he dropped his binder and gripped the senior's shoulders tightly. "How did you find out! I wasn't even in school! Why does everybody know?"

The young man pulled back from Red and smiled lightly, going back to his locker combination. "I get the text from Shadow two nights ago. He said his entire study hall period was talking about. I don't know who started it, but I'm pretty sure the whole school knows. Don't know if they support it or not though."

Green continued to talk but Red's thundering heart was too loud in his ears. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, lips quivering at the loss of angry and bewildered words to say. This was his biggest fear coming true- being hated and humiliated by everyone. He never wanted this.

He dug his nails in Green's clothed arms, causing him to wince.

"Does Blue know? W-Where is he?"

His heartbroken stare and shaking voice made Green upset and afraid and despite the pain he was feeling under Red's grip, he glanced down at his wrist watch. "Umm...I think he's been going to the gym before first period...check the locker rooms or-"

Red darted down the hallway the way he came, leaving his friend speechless.

He stumbled down the stairs, sharply turned the corner and ran down the main hallway; he heard one of the assistant principles shouting at him and the security guards by the back doors stop what he was doing and called out to him as well. But he was already at the gym, by the boys locker room doors. He stopped short when he heard boisterous laughter from inside.

"Heard of the twink that got pregnant?"

Red's hand flew up to his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose and teary eyes.

A familiar laugh echoed. "A guy? That's retarded!"

He backed up and slowly let his hands fall back down in front of him as he blankly stared ahead at the double doors.

The gruff voice that spoke first began again. "Heh...yeah. I hear he was pretty cute too. Blonde hair. Blue eyes..."

His heart pained, his face was colorless and freezing. He couldn't go in...but he has to.

"Whatever". That charming voice he so loved scoffed. "He's probably a jackass anyway. Liking hard dick in his ass like the faggot he is."

Red knew Blue wouldn't mean or say any of that if he knew it was Red who they were talking about. By the sounds of the gross snickering and chuckles, they were messing with Blue and were planning to tell him the hard way. And by the sounds of Blue's harsh comments...he was as clueless as ever.

If he went through those doors now, he would be mortified. But to have him find out this way...through cruel jocks who would do anything to get Blue kicked off the football team...

'I can't do this' he sniffed and turned away but froze immediately when

"RED!"

Blue burst through the locker doors, his button down shirt not done and hair a mess. The look on his face...scared, confused, and a bit angry.

"N-no!" Red could only stutter as he began to run back around the corner, tears blurring his vision of dozens of kids looking, staring, judging.

Red didn't know where he was going. He couldn't leave. He had no idea of his mom left. A disheveled Blue was right in his tracks. He was a disaster he had to stop in the middle of the hallway, a group of kids stopping to look.

"I can't do this...I can't-" he whispered heavily under his breath, eyes darting wall to wall.

"RED GET BACK HERE!"

'No.'

The sign that hung over the glass door that said "Nurse" caught his eye.

He tripped over his feet running to the nurse, throwing the door open and bumping into the shelves and cabinets placed on the way in. Red didn't even stop to say hello to the nurse who sat at her desk, but she noticed him.

"E-excuse me young man?"

Red skidded through the nurse's bathroom door and slammed it shut.

He took a breath and closed his eyes.

His shoulders began to tremble.

A sob erupted in his chest as he ever so slowly sank to his knees, curled up in a ball and cried.

They were low and controlled. Red clutched his stomach, cursing at himself for being so dumb. This would be the only time in his life when he wished the baby would go away.

There were faint voices outside, then they became louder, but muffled.

Blue's voice was evident from the rest though.

"Where did he go?" was the only thing Red could understand. He didn't care that Blue was going to walk in and find him crying. He was angry, anyway. He would end up shedding tears either way.

The nurse's tender voice rose. "Yes, he went into the bathroom...is the poor thing okay?"

The door creaked slightly as it was opened. Red cracked open an eye and saw Blue's shadow casting over the tile floor and on the toilet.

There was silence. The talk between the nurse and the assistant principle who caught Red before was taken outside the office.

"So. You're pregnant?"

The casual question made Red's stomach churn and heart to wrench. Why couldn't he just yell at him already?

He limply shook his head, rubbing his tangled hair against the ground. If that was the answer, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Blue didn't sound pissed, but his cursing caused more sobs the wreck through Red's already weak body.

"I-I," he took in a shaky breath, releasing out a strained 'I don't know'.

"...Red."

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his small body, lifted him on his lap and pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Don't cry," he murmured after kissing Red's temples and resting his forehead against them, "please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell...it's okay." Blue's voice came out in an awkward tremble, maybe from his vocal chords not use to speaking in such a low tone, or he himself was scared.

Red was relived. He continued to cry, but his heart and mind were at rest. He was expecting the worst reaction, he thought he just saw it. But he was being rocked in the only place he felt secure, and after a few minutes of heavy silence between the two, Red squirmed around in Blue's arms and nervously looked up to meet his eyes, the remainder of his tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, for...for not telling you," he abruptly stopped to hiccup, "...earlier."

Blue shook his head, shaking off the apology as he rested his cheek on top of his boyfriend's head. "It's okay, not big deal...heh, I would've been pretty scared too." His words weren't inspiring or helpful, but then again, Blue wasn't great at comforting, even with his own boyfriend.

There was another wave of silence over the two. The vice in Red's heart started up again when a certain question rose in his head, a statement he told his mom in the hospital that...he needed reassurance on. He squeezed his eyes.

"Do you...want to keep it?" he whisper, clutching his shirt.

He felt Blue's chest rise and fall as he took in a deep breath. His compassionate side definitely helped cease the mental pain but the awaiting answer had Red shivering. He was about to tell Blue not to say anything.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

His teary eyes shot open and he flinched back, looking at Blue in awe. "You truly mean it...?" Red managed to croak. His lips were quivering, not sure whether they should smile.

Blue shrugged, stroking Red's back, and grinning slightly. "Yeah. I think we can do it...we're almost out of school anyway; I don't care...it'll be fun."

Blue's response was not nearly as harsh as his mother's; in fact, Red was feeling overjoyed he wanted to cry again. Tears of sheer oppression trailed down his dry face as he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling themselves in a loving hug. Sobbing gently into Blue's shoulder, Red peeked out from underneath his damp bangs. He saw the nurse walking back into the office and running to the phone, the assistant principle returning with the main principle, talking to one another in a serious manner. Red could care less that he was on the dirty bathroom floor, crying, and being hugged by the boy he loved. His child's future father. After a rushed phone call to Red's mother and obeying her strict orders to remain in school, Red and Blue composed themselves and had a long discussion with the three principles about everything that has happened and what will set for the nearby future.

Red will remain in school, as he expected, and by the time the baby arrives by late May, early June, he will be put on a certain maternity leave so they won't count him as absent or ditching those few weeks. But before that time, he is still required to attend as many school days as possible, or he will be denied credit and serve the risk of retaking his senior year, unless stated by a doctor's note.

Nothing changed for Blue, as he frowned at that. He still had to stay in school, unless he has to go to a doctor's appointment with Red, with a note from his father verifying it.

Red was also going to trade out his gym classes with sessions from the school's psychologist. Although he said it was unnecessary now, the principle insisted he would need it. With all this new weight on Red's shoulders, he wasn't sure how to act. The two of the were released by 6th period, and shared a quick kiss before departing.

"Don't think about it. Get through today, and we'll talk after school..'kay?"

"Okay" Red breathed, resting his head on Blue's chest. The bell was ready to signal the changing for their next class, so the hallways were empty. The loud chattering of the students behind the classroom doors could be heard, and Blue kept checking the time on his watch.

"You'll be alright,"he mumbled against Red's soft hair, "I know you will."

Blue's constant words of encouragement relaxed Red each time he heard them. He was content, not afraid at all. "I know, I know...we'll be alright."

They both grinned at that, and kissed one last time before the droning bell sounded throughout the building and kids were piling into the hallways. The two boys shared one last warm glance before being swept away in the crowds and Red went along with his next period class with a skip in his step.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was no doubt in Red's mind that the kids would still stare and whisper around him. He didn't mind. He knew Blue would kick their asses if any of them made a remark towards him.

That night his mother was working late, so he had to conger up his own meal. He was able to cook; a marvelous baker in the school bake sale's eyes, but his mother hadn't gone to the store recently and anything she had packed in the dusty cabinets were not enough to make a decent meal. His mother traveled to fast food places too often...he just threw together a sandwich and sat in his room and called Blue from his cellphone.

"I miss you~" Red sighed and turned over on his bed. He hate his sandwich within a few minutes and was already craving for more.

"I know, I miss you too." Blue's low voice came from the other line. The two of them have a habit of calling each other every night, not necessarily discussing about anything but their day and how much they miss each other.

"I'm so happy for us."

Red smiled real big and flipped over to his opposite side. "I am too. We're gonna have a baby~" he giggled softly and fiddled with the strings on his pajama pants.

"Yeah." Red could feel Blue's smirk from over the phone as he mumbled into the phone. "Though if you weren't knocked up we would totally be having hot phone sex right now."

"Blue!" Red squeaked and covered half of his reddening face with his one free hand. "Shush, don't say things like that!"

Blue's hysterical laughing caught onto Red as he began to laugh to and they eventually calmed themselves.

"You know it true though."

"Hush!"

There was a comfortable silence over the phone before Red felt his stomach act up. "Uh, Blue...I've been meaning to ask you something."

The concern in Blue's voice was clear. "Yeah, what is it?"

Red paused before finally asking in a shaky voice. "The boys...w-who told you the news...in the locker room...d..do they knew who started spreading it?"

Blue didn't answer right away which worried Red. "Blue? Hello?"

He remained silent before his bitter tone was evident on the other end. "It was the southern chick Malon."

Blue almost guessed that the connection died by how eerily silent it was on Red's end. "Red?"

The young boy laid back with his mouth agape and eyes slowly watering. "Of course...she was the only one I told..." He flipped over on his stomach and pounded his head into the pillows. "I'm so stupid!"

"You know I never liked her, Red. And the fact you told that hick the news before me just pisses me off even more."

Red clutched the phone to his ear as he managed to lift his face from his pillow, new tears gathering up in his eyes. "Because I was terrified of telling you! I was horrified of you yelling and being mad at me and my mom was already mad and she was the one person I knew who wouldn't be angry!"

"But she's a bitch! Now you know never to talk to her again!"

"Don't curse!"

The tension over the phone escalated quickly and left them both speechless. All they did was listen to their steady breathing. Red's faltered after some time as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"Are you crying?" Blue asked.

"...Nm." Red groaned his 'no' but kept stifling his quiet sobs.

"Please don't cry..." Blue pleaded gently, sounding sincere and genuinely upset.

Red wiped his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He heard the garage door opening, knowing his mom was pulling in. "Sorry...don't get upset over me." He forced a smile even though Blue couldn't see it. "I'm alright. I'm..just hurt with what Malon did...I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Judging by Blue's silence, Red guessed he wasn't thrilled about the idea but he gave in. "Okay, fine. Talk to her if you want...but if she makes you cry..." He ended in a threat, resulting Red to break out into giggles and sigh dreamily into his pillow.

"I love you so much..."

Blue sighed himself and began to talk to Red in a soothing tone, causing him to snuggle into his pillow and wish he was there with Blue.

"I love you with all my heart. If I wasn't with you I don't know what I would do with myself...you're so beautiful and sweet and...the greatest person in the world. I still get so shy and happy when I'm around you, and I'm always waiting to kiss you and to hold you...I couldn't be happier...I love you so much..."

It was rare when Blue would pour his heart out to Red; over the phone was a first, so this time Red couldn't tackle him with kisses and hugs. His entire face was a light shade of red, repeating Blue's compassionate words over in his head.

"Blue...I-"

"Red, come downstairs please!"

The booming call from Red's mother was boisterous enough that Blue was able to hear it because he began to groan obnoxiously loud. "God dammiiiiiit."

Red closed his eyes and sighed again. Most likely to yell at him for his behavior in school today. "I'm sorry, Blue...I'll text you later tonight?"

"Yep. Oh well...I can please myself while you're gone." He snickered quietly when he heard Red moan and laugh from the other end.

"Shut up." He whined. "Alright, gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"RED!"

"Coming!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After giving him a very long awaited kiss goodbye, Red made his way up the stairs to his art class. Day two of being the pregnant guy in school. He still got the identical looks he received yesterday, but he was a little more sane today. He was stopped by Green who asked Red how he was feeling and how Blue took the news. Red responded and asked Green how his parents and siblings, Aryll and Shadow, were doing themselves.

Red was grateful that he had Green to accompany him to his class, because there was a mob of girls in their grade who gave Red a bad vibe. Those were the sports girls, the same girls he sat with at lunch with Malon and Blue...he had a hard time recognizing them because he hadn't seen them since the first day of school. (he was too afraid of going into the cafeteria yesterday, the one room that contains all the lies and rumors of the school.)

They each individually took a glance at him, some shot him glares. He gulped but pretended he didn't notice and continued his conversation with Green. Red entered the art room, greeting the teacher with a small smile and spotting Malon texting underneath the table, at the same spot they sat on the first day. He had a miniature civil war go on in his brain before putting on the fiercest glare he could muster and slowly walked up to her.

"How could you?"

The redhead had been smiling at whatever she was typing but gasped at the sudden presence of her friend. "Whoa, Red! You startled me! I heard you had a weird breakdown yesterday...you alright?"

Red furrowed his brow and Malon gazed up at him, trying to look confused and guilty. "No, I'm not alright. Because a certain friend of mine broke our promise and opened her...her fat MOUTH about what happened. I trusted you, Malon! Why would you do that to me?"

Malon shifted in her chair uncomfortably, flipping her phone closed and shoving it in her short's pocket. "Welllll...people were asking me what happened...and asking...AND asking...so, heh, I told ONLY my closest friends...and they kinda spread the rest."

Red's throat felt constricted when the threat of tears started to overwhelm him. His secret had spread throughout the school like a wildfire, possibly on all the social networking websites, on everybody's cellphone. He was humiliated, angry, and betrayed.

"I can't believe you!" he exasperated loudly, causing the kids who were already in the room to look up and watch. "A true friend would have kept a promise! B-But...you stabbed me in the back!"

"I'm sorry, Red!" Malon was raising her voice now, not sounding angry but there was no sincere apology within her words. "What do you want me to do? Politely ask every kid in the school to not say anything? Everyone knows! Everyone knows you're pregnant!"

The last sentence caught the attention of all the kids in the room, even the teacher. The look of disgust on her face was blurred out by the tears filling up Red's eyes.

"Y-you..." his voice shook, his arms were quaking, but he didn't have the full heart or the courage to yell at his ex-friend.

"...I can't believe you." Red spun on his heels to leave the classroom as a crying mess, the shouts coming from Malon hitting him hard and left him heart broken.

"That's right, run away like a crybaby!"

**FUCK THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG TO WRITE A LONG CHAPTER sorry i go in and out of my writing phases but i managed to finish this C8 hope you all like it! And for those of you who hated Malon from the beginning...good choice LOL and for fans of Malon...way to go :B jk i actually like her 3 i just picked her because she was also fun and bubbly like Red**

**read and review and any harsh criticism will make me cry**


	3. Second Month

**Second Month**

The rest of September Red remembers as a "start the day off fine until someone says something then run to the nurse crying" type of month. Every day he was happy until someone would sneer an insult or crack a joke that wasn't intended to be taken seriously and Red would get offended, start to tear up and rush to the nurse where he would always ask for Blue. Then after a long session of encouraging words of love Red would feel fine again until the whole cycle would repeat itself. He knew it was pathetic-he believed he is able to ignore the nasty comments and feel proud of himself. His mom told him its part of being pregnant. The terrible hormones start to get out of hand and then the mood swings kick in. Blue would try his best to keep Red in the best spirits, reminding him of what will come in 8 months, how happy they will be, what a great family they'll have...Red would start to cry and then laugh shortly afterwards with Blue giving him the strangest looks.

It was now mid October, the dreaded heat wave was long over and it now started getting nippy outside that Red would wear a sweater in the mornings. His clothes also felt a little snug. He would put more force into closing the buttons on his jeans and often felt himself fixing his shirts because they had no room. He stopped one morning to check his body out in the mirror, and while standing, looking at his side, ran a timid hand over his stomach. It didn't look bigger, but it started feeling like it.

Ever since they had sex that summer, Blue's libido would drive him crazy and Red always knew because Blue would ask him for a quick round in the bathroom or even just a small hand job in the car but Red would stutter and refuse, winning his battles once again.

And ever since he stood up to Malon...

He chose to sit on the opposite side of them room, near the people who did zero work and looked at him like he was a goody two shoes. She turned into a cold bitch over night. She gave him the cold shoulder, whispered to her friend whenever he was near, and would act like they were never friends. He pained Red deeply, to see the person he would giggle with in class last year now hate him. He never did anything before this! He couldn't treat her the way she treated him...although his attempts of waving or sending a little smile towards her were fruitful, he never spoke a bad word about her to anybody, not even Blue.

Red walked into Art one cold morning, Blue's oversize sweatshirt keeping him warm, and sat down in the back of the room. He glanced hesitantly at Malon, who had her nose in the hair, looking like she gave two shits about Jackson Pollocks paintings projected on the smart board.

Someone kneed Red in the behind and he flinched, afraid to turn around and face the person. There were a few snickers behind him, and something rubbed up against his shoulder. This time he turned his head a bit and saw two over sized seniors wear blinding white sneakers and sports jerseys nudging each other, like they were telling an inside joke Red didn't understand.

He didn't say anything and was ready to turn back. "Hey Red, how much do you pay?"

Red's body froze up and his heart began to go wild in his ribcage. "I-I," he cleared his throat, "don't know what you mean..."

The disgusting sounds of the senior's amused grunts continued when a mouth leaned into Red's ear. "Ya know, your prices on tuggies and blowies and up the ass."

His face exploded into a furious tomato, whipping around and giving them a horrid look. "EXCUSE ME!?"

Their teacher fixed her eyes on the small group in the corner, looking out from over the rim of her glasses. "Red? Do you have something you want to share?"

The fact that he was being picked on instead of those ratchet bullies made Red sick to his stomach; he was mortified they would ask him that. It made him shiver and feel light-headed...he opened his mouth to respond to the teacher-

"I need to go" His breakfast climbed its way up Red's throat and nearly seeped out of his mouth before he sprang from his seat, knocking his chair over in the process and speeding out the door where he vomited his cereal right outside the art room door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was the first time Red's mother bothered to come from work to the school for Red because he was feeling sick. She wasn't happy about it, since the nurse strongly encouraged that he should be taken home to rest. Red was glad to be going home, to get away from that wrenched school. The only reason he bothers to go is for Blue. He snuck in a small apology text to Blue for leaving school early and promising to give him many hugs and kisses tomorrow morning.

Strangely enough, once Red was dropped off at home by his mom, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, then came a certain ringtone. It was Blue calling.

"B-Blue?" he spoke cautiously.

"Why did you go home?" His boyfriend quickly questioned him without properly answering Red's.

He sighed and plopped down at the edge of his bed. "I..sorta threw up right outside my first period class." He giggled nervously, not meaning to make it sound so terrible. "But my mother's heart wasn't as cold as it usually is so she took me home...and I'm here all alone."

"...Sexy." came the smug reply. Red smiled shyly and looked down at his feet, but then shot his head up with a quizzical look. "Wait! ...How are you on your phone? Are you in class, mister?"

"Nah," Blue replied nonchalantly, "I saw your text message so I sneaked out to the bathroom but now I'm in the locker room..."

Red didn't bother to ask why...but he remembered what occurred in art class today with the other students and he bit his lip nervously. "Blue...I think there's another rumor going around."

Blue scoffed. "Yeah? How bad is it this time? And is it even true?"

Red shook his head even though Blue couldn't see and fiddled with the strings of the pajama pants that he slipped on.

"U-um..."he started uneasily, too embarrassed to tell his own boyfriend. "It's..embarrassing though."

"C'mon," Blue boasted, smiling over the phone, "Tell me."

Red stopped. He closed his eyes. He hung his head low and mumbled,

"That I'm sleeping around with people..."

"...But you're sleeping with me?"

"Blue!" Red cried in exasperation, suddenly feeling stressed and frustrated. "You don't understand! Just today, two seniors in my art class asked 'How much I paid'! They asked me for blowjobs!"

"They fucking WHAT?!"

He cringed at the booming voice and cowered back. "P-please don't curse Blue..."

"How-Why would they do that!? Those sick bastards I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Red signed and laid back on his best, free hand resting lightly on his stomach. "I-I...think I have an idea who started it..."

"...Don't tell me," Blue grumbled with a hint of strong distaste, "that gross cowgirl?"

"Mhm.." Red closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves from overreacting. It's no big deal. Everyone knows that the athletic girls love attention and would give anything to make anybody feel lower than they are. But they are also popular...and talk to everyone. That's how the jocks found out about the rumor and approached Red on it. This lie probably spread faster than the one that was actually true. Could he stay home for the rest of the school year?

"Blue, please...tell me if everyone is talking about it...like the boys in your gym class and football team..please?" he begged quietly, a high hope raising in his tone.

There came a tired sigh over the phone. "Yeah I will. For you." Red smiled sweetly and Blue sensed it. "But you owe me you know...I am alone right now-"

"No." Red frowned, cutting off Blue before he could even say his whole idea.

Blue groaned. "Please? Just moan a bit."

"Nope."

"At least breathe into the phone?"

"Good bye, Blue."

"NO!"

The line went dead, Red pressed the end button with a wide grin on his face. Seconds later he got a text from Blue: "...i love u"

Red's smile softened and see quickly typed back and sent the message. "another time. 3"

He couldn't see, but he sensed that at that moment, Blue was doing the biggest fist pump.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Red was picked up by Blue. He had woken up that morning and threw up before eating breakfast, but his mother did not feel any sympathy and ordered him to go to school. She was partially right after all; he needed to go to school to receive the credits he needs to graduate.

Blue parked right outside Red's house, leaning up against the driver's door as he waited for his boyfriend to come out. His blonde hair a typical combed mess and button down shirt with jean thrown carelessly on. When he saw the smaller boy slip out the front door, he grinned happily. They greeted each other with a big hug, Blue lifting Red off the ground as he let out a squeak. Red's mother had peeked through the window shades, sending them a cold grimace when they both hugged and climbed into Blue's truck together.

The two entered the school together. Even after a month, people still looked in their direction; Blue didn't care, but Red was mentally cowering away from them, his stomach doing back flips while yelling at Red that he wants to do nothing more than to go home.

They were headed towards Blue's locker, ironically being in the less populated area of the school for some long awaited alone time when the principle of the school was standing in the archway leading into that hallway. He had his hands folded in front of him, clipboard clutched. The couple walked in his line of sight and he quickly approached them.

"Excuse me, Red and Blue, may I, uh, have a word with you in my office?"

The color drained from Red's face, immediately terrified of the situation. If this had anything to do with that rumor, he swore he was never coming here again. He squeezed Blue's hand as he tried to stutter an answer.

"O-of c..yes, Sir."

Red looked up at Blue, he eyes narrow and expression unimpressed. He only nodded, tugging Red's hand for him to turn around until they were both trailing behind the principle down the main hallway to his offices. Whispers and mumbled slurs arose from the tough crowd. Blue ignored the on lookers once more, but poor Red was slowly crumbling.

Entering the office, all outside noises were blocked out and all that could be heard was the droning sound of the ceiling lights and the ticking of the wall clock. Blue and Red took a seat out of the three velvet chairs that faced the principle's desk, their hands never untangling.

The tall man took his place behind his desk. He took off his glasses. He folded his hands properly and took turns looking at them.

"I hope you two are aware of...a certain rumor that's been spread around."

Red's facial changed from frightened to distress was obvious enough that the principle had to take the approach more carefully. "Er, and it HAS caught the attention of myself and most of the faculty."

Blue's sharp stare remained, screwing his eyes on the principle with such distaste. "Yeah, we know. And it's not fucking true."

The principle blinked and Red smacked Blue lightly in the bicep, looking mortified. "Blue!" he hushed. "Watch your language!"

"Please," the principle muttered, "As long as I know from you guys that it's indeed NOT true, then the school board will have no reason to penalize your job."

Red closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "Yes, I know my-" His eyes shot open, an eyebrow raised. "W-wait...did you say 'my job'?"

Blue had the same clueless look as he exchanged a glance with his boyfriend and the principle shifted in his seat. "Yes, the rumor that said you worked as a prostitute on the streets...?"

His heart dropped to his stomach. Red was bewildered and was beginning to get frustrated. "Hold on! The rumor we heard was completely different!"

Now it was the principle's turn to look surprised. "Oh? What was it?"

Blue was at the edge of his chair, furious. "Some bitch started a rumor that he was giving hand jobs and blowjobs to kids in the school; there was nothing of him working on the damn streets!"

This was a sudden turn of events as the principle leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his thin chestnut hair. "Hm. It's like a game of telephone. What one person says can be twisted into a completely different story through the mouths of those who heard."

"Can't you do anything about it?!" Blue was practically yelling in the small office, getting aggravated by how little the principle was dealing with this. "Can't you send out a notice? Suspend the girl who started all the lies? Something?!"

Red had buried his face in his hands at the point, using anything he could to keep from crying.

"I can't do this." He whispered under his breath. He could barely hear the warning bell to get to class ring over Blue's screaming.

"I promise you two," the principle got up from his seat and walked towards the door, "this will be handled in an orderly and calm manner. As long as we know its all a lie, you two will be fine. You should hurry up to class now."

He held the door open for the couple and closed it the second the stepped out. Red's bottom lip was trembling and his whole body felt weak. His mind was hazy and his heart was in pain. He felt as if he should be immune to these feelings by now, but expected to it would take time over the course of the next 8 months.

"Hey," Blue shook his clasped hand, waking him out of his trance. "Sorry for, uh...yelling. I know you don't like when I do that. I was just pissed, that's all."

His thought to apologize tugged a smile to Red's lips, drowsily nodding his head. "I know, Blue...I know you just want to protect me...right now I can't even go a day without crying...I feel so childish."

Blue nudged his side playfully. "Yeah but what else do you expect? We're surrounded by assholes. We can only help each other...and maybe Green and Shadow and Vio, but we hardly see them."

Red kept on nodding as he watched his feet take little steps up the staircase to first period. "I just want to stay home...stay home for the rest of my life and love my baby."

"I want that to..." Blue sighed and stopped in front of the art room door. "We just need to stay close to each other, alright? I won't let anybody hurt you, I swear."

His words touched his heart, but Red forgot how to smile. "I'm already so hurt.." he choked out, his sapphire eyes filling with tears, knowing what he said would actually affect Blue and he immediately regretted that.

He did look taken back but shook it off and pressed his forehead to Red's. "I promise...I will never leave you. I will always love you and be by your side. We can do this, Red, you just gotta be a little bit stronger!"

Red sniffled and looked to the ground but Blue cupped his hands to his rosy cheeks and forced him to look up.

"Promise me, Red...you gotta be stronger. Understand?"

That was more like a command than a question, but even if it was a question, Blue would press on until Red would say yes. His eyes fluttered closed, a few tears left in the corners of his eyes dropped down to their feet.

"P-promise."

A soft kissed placed itself on Red's forehead.

"I love you..."

"...I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

The weekend was finally here and Red slept in real late. Yes, being shook awake by his mother at 9 in the morning wasn't the ideal start of his weekend, but anything complaining would be rewarded with scolding. And Red know how his mother forgets to be nice.

"Rise and shine." she said in the least enthusiastic tone, throwing his covers off and waltzing over his window to let the sun shine through. "We have the doctor today."

Red groaned and stuffed his weary face into the pillow, forgetting that he had to go somewhere today.

The doctors?

He slowly lifted his head, the tiniest smile gracing his lips.

He was getting his first ultrasound.

His mother dumped a pair of clean clothes on him and rushed him downstairs where breakfast was already made. Shoving him in the passenger seat, she pulled out of their driveway in her brand new car and sped down the street, autumn leaves whirling around in the dust of the wheels.

Blue was hanging out in front of his "house"; he and his father technically live in the basement part of the house that they're buying out from the family who owns the house. The house itself wasn't in good shape, a few shingles missing here and there, cracks and bumps exposed in the driveway, and a ripped screen door. He sat on the hood of the truck he shared with his dad before squinting his eyes to see the pure white car roll up in front, the angelic face of his boyfriend flashing him a smile when the car stopped.

"Good morning~" Red cooed out his window as Blue approached the car.

He smirked and leaned forward, expecting to kiss him good morning before-

"Back seat." Red's mother snapped, tapping her wrist watch impatiently and glaring at her son's lover.

Blue, use to this type of behavior from Red's sour mother, simply smiled politely and nodded his head. "And good morning to you too, Mrs. Red~ Impolite of me not to ask if you wanted a good morning kiss too?"

Her response was the click of the car doors unlocking.

Red was giggling at Blue's friendly teasing, but immediately stopped when he saw his mother was none too keen of sarcastic flirty jokes.

She stepped on the gas and they drove off onto the highway, spending a good 10 minutes listening to the cars speeding by the windows and the tires going over sewers holes in the road. Red squirmed, a bit uncomfortable about the awkward tension between them. He tried to think of something to talk about, maybe a topic they could all agree on.

He turned to his mother as he softly began. "D-did you know Green told me that Vio was going to the local hospital to shadow the nurses and doctors there before college?" He looked behind his seat to face Blue. "Isn't that exciting?"

Red's mother smiled fondly, nodding her approval. "Very nice. He deserves it. That young man has worked hard to get where he is now."

Blue's answer, however, differed from Mrs. Red, which made her glower as she watched the road. "What a nerd. It's great and all but being a doctor is so boring. Do something more exciting!" He picked up his feet and placed them up on the other seats, Red's mother eying him carefully through the rear view mirror.

"Well," she began, clearing her throat before continuing, "A doctor's duty is a pretty hectic one, Blue. You have many patients to tend to, surgeries you need to concentrate and prepare for, and the life of others in your hands." She lectured him like she was talking to an elementary school student who was doing a report on doctors; very childish.

Red glanced down at his folded hands on his lap, cringing at the silence that followed his mom's speech. He needed another topic.

"Um, Shadow's band is playing at the beach next weekend...Green was telling me Shadow was trying to convince him to do background vocals!" He stopped and turned his head back around to look at Blue. "Blue, could you imagine Green singing?" he ended it off laughing, Blue's smug smile appearing. "Yeah; he sucked at the middle school talent show and he'll suck now."

"At least Shadow and Green are doing something with their time." Red's mother quickly retorted. "It may not be wisely spent, but they are making money and entertaining others instead of staying home everyday, without a job, or any real interest besides playing sports." Her eyes quickly darted towards the rear view mirror and she furrowed her eyebrows angrily. Red didn't need to look at his boyfriend to know that he would be comically mimicking her mouth movements as she talked.

When he was caught, Blue forced a fake, enthusiastic smile. "Well said Mrs. Red! Couldn't have said it better myself!"

Red began to laugh again until he overheard his mother's uttering under her breath.

"Lousy idiot."

She turned the steering wheel and they entered the doctor's parking lot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red happily placed himself on the bed in the small room, looking around at the unfamiliar equipment he wouldn't see in a normal office. His mother took the one and only, seat closest to her son, leaving Blue awkwardly standing beside her, hands shoved in his pocket and casually scanning the room.

A short stubby woman slipped inside the room after 5 minutes of the three waiting, smiling wide at her patients. "Hi you guys! I'm doctor Gregory."

Red's mother faked a smile and nodded her hello while Red timidly smiled, and Blue just stood there.

Their doctor was rather cheery, every word she said with such enthusiasm and jeer; it certainly made Red feel much more comfortable about the visit. Unfortunately, the doctor's upbeat spirit didn't rub off to well on his mom, but Blue managed a smile or chuckle.

The large woman flopped her folder on her mini desk, digging out some paperwork. She handed them to Red, who got them stolen by his mother in a quick snatch before he could read the title of the first piece.

"I'll just need you to fill all those out while I take his blood sample~"

Mrs. Red concentrated on the series of questions on the stack of papers, scribbling down her answers and double checking to see if they were correct. Red got a little skirmish when the doctor took out the needle and quickly motioned Blue over for his hand to squeeze, which Blue took delightfully. Neither of them noticed Red's mother eying their intertwined fingers.

Over the next few minutes Dr. Gregory sat in her spinning chair, asking Red about his_ and by the time they finished up, his mother handed the paperwork over.

"Excellent!" the chubby doctor praised happily, clicking her pen closed and spinning around to face Red on the bed. "You said you were around 8 weeks in, correct?" Red nodded and she continued carefully. "Well; we can do a scan now, but you won't see much. The baby is about the size of a peanut, but it could be a good opportunity to check up on its heart beat. If not and time is a factor, we can make another appointment in two weeks, the same day and time."

Red and his mother shared a glance; Red was more concerned about his loss of sleep time on a Saturday than his mother, who didn't want to spend the extra money.

"We can do it today, if he wants to." She gestured to her son.

Red sank in his seat, looking bashful and nervous, his boyfriend nudging him in the arm for encouragement. "Y-yes please...I want to see it."

The doctor smiled in response. "Wonderful. Just give me a few minutes to set up and we can begin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The room was quiet, the machines the doctor turned on were making soft noises that didn't disturb them. Red laid next to a computer, head resting on a fluffy pillow, his shirt pulled up over his slight bump, and pants tugged down just below his pelvis. He giggled when he caught Blue's wondering eyes that quickly darted away in embarrassment. His mother looked none too happy.

Dr. Gregory, after some typing into the machine, took the wand connected to the computer, and applying some of the warm gel, gently placed it on top of Red's stomach. **(1)**

"I'm so nervous," Red's voice trembled, "a-and I don't know why."

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "There is nothing to be afraid of. We'll just look at the baby and take a few measurements, okay?"

Blue was quicker than Red's mother this time, because he was holding his boyfriend's hand and standing beside the bed, although looking genuinely confused about the procedure. Red's mother took her spot against the wall facing the three, legs crossed, arms crossed, and brows furrowed.

"Here we go." A grinned spread across the doctor's lips once her eyes met the screen of the monitor.

A mesh of black and whites and grays appeared, shaking slightly as the doctor's hand moved around Red's stomach. Red's wide eyes scanned the screen, his eagerness was rising just waiting to see his baby. "Where..."

"There," the doctor lifted a gloved finger and pointed to an almost microscopic peanut shaped figure amiss the other confluent values. It was tiny, barely noticeable; Blue had to lean forward and squint his eyes to make out the shape. Red propped himself up on his elbows, mouth slightly parted in awe as he just stared.

"That's it?" It was a mix of a question and a statement, he wasn't really sure he believe that small shape on the computer screen was really in his stomach right now. "It's...so small, so so small..."

His mother had gotten up from her seat and looked over Blue's shoulder so she could see it. "That's it...it's only a few weeks old, Red."

Red was panicking a little- he heard from his mother and other sources that the first ultrasound was the moment they began to feel like a proud parent-but he didn't feel anything but confusion and a bit conflicted. He had a hard time believing what he was seeing.

He was relieved when Blue wasn't the only one who felt that way, or didn't mind to speak out. "That's impossible, I don't see how that thing is a child!"

Dr. Gregory smiled softly, turning around to do some more arrangements on the machine. "Hold on one quick second~"

The was a pulsating sound echoing in the secluded room. It was muffled, and irregular, but it caused Blue to stiffen and Red to gasp, the little strength in his arms trying to keep him hoisted up. He watched the screen and listened to the rhythmic thumping. He saw the little peanut shift.

"Perfect heartbeat." The doctor beamed at them.

Red's mother stepped back with a hand planted on her chest, sighing contently as she listened to her grandchild's heartbeat through the room.

"Whoa," Blue mumbled as his eyes never left the screen.

The beating touched Red's heart. Tears filled up in the rims of his eyes, grasping Blue's hand securely to pull himself up and closer to the monitor.

"My baby...our baby."

Blue finally looked at Red's stomach, then back at the screen. "That little thing is inside you right now!" He sounded so astonished, as if he had just concluded that thought now.

Red lowered himself back down after the doctor did the measurements and heart rate and came up with the due date.

"Your baby seems very healthy and happy so far in your tummy~" She laughed and handed his mother a screen shot of the ultrasound. "Your due date is estimated to be around the very end of May. It will be more clear as the months go on."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Red's mother shook the woman's hand while Blue helped Red sit up on the bed and adjust his clothes. He noticed the glaze over his boyfriend's sapphire eyes, almost like he was troubled and was pondering hard about something.

"Red?" Blue shook his shoulder to snap him out of his trance, and saw Red look back at him, eyes shimmering with tears.

"We're going to be parents."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red's mother insisted on holding onto the ultrasound photograph, but Red stole it back, keeping it in a safe place where it wouldn't be touched, but not forgotten. Red had his parent moment when he listened to his baby's heartbeat and saw it move. It had only dawned upon to him then-what is he going to do about school? Will be able to graduate? Can he go to college? How will he and Blue ever start a family? Where will they get the money? When will he get a job if he can get one?

These were questions that were driving Red insane that night and kept him up for many hours. It was Halloween when he woke up, wincing at the nostalgic times on Halloween when a group of his friends actually celebrated, got candy and had a party. A hesitant smirk rose from Red's lips when he remembered the very, ahem, sensual costume he secretly bought just for Blue without his mom or his friends knowing. Although they didn't do much that night, all Red could remember was the intense make out session him and his boyfriend had for most of Green's hosted party-he felt bad for hiding out in Green's parent's bedroom.

But what will happen this year?

Knowing his protective mother, he knew he wouldn't be allowed out with all the other teens and their "beer and drugs", according to her. Ironically, the school had set up their pep rally that same day, so Blue would be out partying with friends anyway. Maybe Red could be a bad movie or two to watch by himself while eating leftover trick-or-treat candy.

As he and Blue drove up to school that morning, he noticed certain groups of kids wearing matching colored outfits. At their school, each grade is given a color to wear and to decorate their hallway in. This year it was: Freshmen blue, sophomore red, junior yellow, and senior green. Red never participated because Blue would never allow him to get caught up in that "drama bullshit", but Blue had to since he was representing the school in their football team. Red didn't mind though. He wore red everyday.

Blue only escorted Red to his first period class and wasn't seen for the rest of the day, for he and the other athletes and cheerleaders were preparing for the afternoon. Period were cut short, so in no time it was time to start the noisy, sweaty and rather boring pep rally.

Red came with his last period class and mingled over to the senior section of the gym, finding a small spot in the top corner, away from the clicks and gangs. He saw Malon waving her pom poms excitedly, giggling with the other short skirt girls. He ignored her and watched the principle go to the podium.

There was the notorious introduction, pledge to the three goddesses, and then the typical cheerleader cheer. After that, it was announcing the football team who were going to play tomorrow night. Red's head perked up and smiled hopefully once two cheerleaders grabbed the microphone and started introducing the numbers of the team.

"13! 54! 42!"

Red bit his lip and watched a row of bulky seniors, skinny freshmen, tattooed sophomores and large juniors barrel their way into the gym from the locker room.

"38! 9! 26!"

The members kept on coming, but no sign of built boy with a mess of blonde hair in the crowd.

"67! 21! 10!"

Red frowned and stood up to get a better few. Blue never came out.

"And that's this year's football team! ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" the skimpy cheerleaders screamed into the microphone and the entire gymnasium erupted in claps stomps and shouts.

Red was the only one among the wild crowd who sat down in his seat, look down and whip out his phone. His thumbs flew across the keypad.

'where are you?'

He looked up one more time to see the football team sitting down to await the next sports team called.

His phone vibrated within seconds from Blue.

'lockerroom'

Ignoring the glares and vicious shoves he got when scooting down the steps of the bleachers, Red timidly apologized to his classmates and sneaked out of the back doors, checking to see if any teachers were watching.

He approached the boy's locker room, not a single student was roaming the halls. All the noise illuminating from the gym could be heard outside.

There was a loud bang that came past the locker room doors. A few seconds of silence then a repeated slamming of something hard against a locker caused Red's eyes to fly open in fear and run the rest of the way.

"_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!_"

Red stumbled in gasped, skidding to a sudden halt once the double doors closed behind him.

His Blue was prowling around, storming around in a circle; his shoulders were hunched, fists clenched so tight with his knuckles red from pounding them into the lockers. His hair was pulled and frizzed. Red barely caught a glimpse of Blue's furious eyes before he took a fiercely deep breath and gripping the straps of his football helmet, sent it soaring towards another locker, letting it erupting into another bang that made Red jump.

"Blue?" Red held out a hesitant hand, approaching Blue in quick steps but slowed down as he got close.

The growling boy spun to face his boyfriend, cheeks a burning scarlet from his screaming and heavy panting.

"They kicked me off the fucking team!"

Red's body got cold and saw the raw confusion and anger wracking Blue that very moment. "I-I..who-why did they-?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Blue's foot went flying at a bottom locker, leaving a dip into the shiny metal. Red knew Blue very well-when something terrible happened or someone very dear to Blue affects him in a negative way, he looses it. He goes from heavy breathing, to kicking, to thrashing about and cursing off the top of his lungs. Every time it happens, Red tries his best. He honestly scared for Blue and for he people around him. It pains Red to see the boy he loved be hurt, and hurt others.

Red wasn't sure where to place his hands or when to do it; but he managed to cup Blue's clenched jaw as he was pacing back and forth, pulling his face down towards his own and trying. He tried anything he could. Reassuring words, gentle actions, a simple kiss on the nose.

"Shh," Red closed his eyes and leaned up against Blue's forehead, tenderly kissing it, and resting his forehead on the kissed spot. He thread his fingers through a mop of golden hair that went askew in his tantrum, kneading his scalp, his temples, slowly massaging his neck as his hands wondered all over the tense areas. Blue was struggling at first, threatening Red to let go but shook under the kiss and breathed as he was massaged. His eyes fluttered closed and felt Red's warm mouth a couple inches away from his face. Soon enough, Blue felt limp, and he and Red stood forehead to forehead in an aroma of comfortable peace.

"I'm sorry you're angry," Red whispered, "but it will be alright. Everything turns out alright. We have each other, and that's all that matters. Calm down, count to ten and look at me."

He cracked open an eye to see Blue's silently mouthing the numbers and pause at ten, navy orbs shining back at his. That fury evaporated from his eyes, his tantrum was over.

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled his cheek to Red's cheek and bowed his head into the crook of his lover's neck. "I'm an idiot..."

Red shook his head gently but kept their contact close. "Don't be, you don't deserve this..." Red paused. He opened his mouth, stopped, then gazed up at Blue.

"This wouldn't...have anything to do with..m-me, would it..?"

He was hoping for Blue to jump in and deny it, to even scowl at the idea-but the bitter look reflected in his face when he stared off to the side, afraid to look at his boyfriend. "I wouldn't be surprised if it did. The coaches are selfish bastards and don't want anybody givin' them a bad name. Guess I did that."

Red tried to be strong, like Blue asked him to be, but shaky intake forced Blue took pull back. "It's all my fa-fault. They-y should...shouldn't punish you."

"Shh," Blue gripped the back of Red's head and pushed his delicate head into his chest. "Shut up. Don't say that. Never say that...we don't need to do anything." Blue hesitated but Red felt the small shrug of his shoulders. "I don't need them. I can spend more time with you."

Although seeing Red more is perfect, forgetting about his hobby, his one after school activity, just like that, was going to be difficult. His love for football and all the other sports he practiced in his free time was as great as his loyalty to Red. Knowing it was because of him that Blue was giving up a part of him, he felt rotten, a tiny guilty nudge entering his stomach next to the baby.

"No, you love football..." Red winced at his weak reply, but was too frustrated with the situation, with himself, with the football team and their coaches...but it was his fault deep down, he knew it.

Blue squeezed his tiny body, inhaling his hair. "But I love you more."

His heart skipped a beat and he giggled. The tiniest words can make Red's day much better. "You're terrible...only if you're sure...it's not like you to go without a fight..not that I'm encouraging that."

Blue chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to get in any more trouble...we don't need that."

Something exciting happened in the gym because a roar of laughter and cheers erupted and echoed through the doors. Blue glared towards the source of the noise and pulled away from Red, tossed his helmet in the corner of supplies and began walking towards the back exit of the locker room.

"Well I'm out of here." He stopped and looked at Red, one hand on his hip and the other reaching in his shorts pocket to take out his car keys. "Wanna grab somethin' to eat or something?"

"Huh?" Red did a double take at the front double doors, looking troubled. "B-but the rally...? We'll be cutting!"

Blue scoffed and tossed his hand forward. "Screw them. I'm starving. The kid needs some extra chow too, right?"

Red smiled and laughed, trailing behind Blue and linking their hands together. "Of course~"

"And maybe later we can steal candy from kids?"

"Blue! We're not stealing! ...Though I could go for some chocolate."

**(1)- im doing loads of research about pregnancy and what happens at certain weeks and all the doctor visits-its common for women to have an ultrasound at 10 weeks, but its usually done through the vagina instead of through the stomach-because the baby isnt that visible yet be seen with a wand...i only read that up after i got the scene in my head, so excuse me WHOOPS**

**Red doesnt have a vag anyway i mean theres the butthole**

**but**


	4. Third Month

Third Month

Red's mother was always on the phone during the first week of November with family relatives, busy planning for the annual Thanksgiving dinner where family, extended, close, or forgotten, got together for one of the best meals Red has all year. He was very excited and was trying to get the word on who was going this year. He was thrilled when his mom told him that his grandmother was hosting, and was going to make her famous pumpkin pie. His grandmother can cook as well as his mother yells.

To his mother's dismay, none of Red's nice-going-out clothes fit him anymore. He didn't think he changed that much, but if some stranger on the street spotted him, they would have guessed he put on some extra weight. His belly was starting to show through some skin tight clothing like thermals and pajama shirts. His button downs couldn't close around the last four buttons. Without any delay his mother set up a date where the two of them would go clothes shopping after school on a Friday before it neared Thanksgiving.

When Red texted the plans to Blue, he claimed he felt offended and left out.

'y cant i see my bf trying on outfits and peeking on him naked in the drssing rm?'

Although flushed, Red mentioned bringing Blue along with them to the mall. The overly fake grin his mother put on made his heart clench.

"Of course! The more the merrier!"

So with Blue kicking up his legs in the back seat of her expensive car, Red and his mother drove to the town's mall, with groups of teenagers and crying children greeted them in bustling crowds.

Red's mother avoided all the hip teenage clothing stores Red usually buys his clothes from to the more "adult and mature" department stores she shops at. 'Because they wouldn't have a maternity section' was her reason. She was right though.

He felt awkward, being amongst heavily pregnant woman in their late 20's and 30's who would glance over at the boy. Especially shopping for outfits that were meant for women. Blue leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, they'll think your mom is knocked up."

Red was relaxed until his mother began holding up certain shirts that could pass as a man's shirt to Red's body as a measurement and insisted (in a loud voice) for him to try them on in the dressing room.

With Blue tagging along despite his mother's glares, Red nervously slipped in a stall and stripped down. He took this moment to look at himself fully in the mirror. He never noticed how noticeable the bags under his eyes were, and how he was actually beginning to show. This was the moment when he didn't feel so attractive. His body was changing he was uncomfortable at the thought.

He had only taken off his pants and his shirt when Blue lazily knocked on the shallow door. "Are you done yeeeeet?"

Red smiled and shook his head, reaching for a button down shirt that was made out of stretchy material. "Hush. I didn't even try on my first outfit!"

When he put on the long shirt and dress pants, he backed up as saw Blue's feet and his mother's feet on opposite sides of the door. He heard no talking, so they obviously weren't even looking at each other. He winced when he imagined how painful it is for Blue to be around his mother without him. He tries so hard to get her to like him, but her heart is stone and it will never break.

Red peeked out from the door and shyly came out, blushing and looking down at his feet as his mother exclaimed how wonderful he looked, but he was more afraid of how Blue would see him, and any other person he has to face.

He heard Blue chuckle before he managed a "looks nice".

That wasn't the response he wanted to hear from Blue, but his mother was shoving him back into the stall to try another one on, and the eerie silence repeated itself every time he left. He came out in a girlish outfit that was sizes too big for his tiny stature, his mother would praise him but Blue mostly stood watching with an amused expression.

Red felt stupid and ugly. He knew Blue didn't like it; why else would he not say anything?

By the time he was done, Red's mother announced she would buy all the outfits he tried on, and went on to say she had plenty of around the house dresses he could use from when she was pregnant with him. While Red ran after her to the cash register, a stuttering mess, Blue couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at the idea of Red wearing a maternity dress.

"You won't need some of these now, but after Christmas, you'll be so grateful I took you today."

Making sure his mother wasn't in hearing distance, Blue leaned down next to Red's ear and kissed it teasingly. "Do they sell lingerie for pregnant people too?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red stayed after school one day of the following week because he had gotten a low grade on one of the labs they did in Earth Science, and he was at the nurse the single period they did another. It was "strongly recommended" he come after to finish them. Even though Blue pouted and didn't feel like staying, he gave a long goodbye kiss to Red as he dropped them off at the classroom after the final bell.

He was sitting in his front seat, frowning as he read the questions he didn't understand. He wasn't paying much attention in class...he was getting too many headaches during this period and often left for the nurse or to the cafeteria to get food. The teacher helped him countless of times with hints to help him get the question easier, but Red was still left clueless.

Kids were circling in and out of the classroom, coming in to ask quick questions or to stay to take a test. The door squeaked open and Red heard familiar voice speak up; one that was very gentle and proper.

"Excuse me, I need to make up that quiz I missed yesterday?"

"Of course, Vio."

Red's eyes rolled up and saw his childhood friend garbed in a purple sweater and gray skinny jeans standing by the door with a pile of books in his arms. His clear eyes met Red's from over his glasses and he smiled, almost smirked. "Hello, Red."

The boy grinned sheepishly and wiggled his fingers for a wave as he peeked up from his lab. His friend bowed his head towards the teacher and slipped a seat right next to Red.

"It isn't like me to talk while taking an exam," Vio hushed, pulling out a pencil as he leaned closer to Red, "but we haven't talked in ages. What's up? How's the baby?"

They haven't spoken, but of course he heard of the news. Red smiled a bit and wrote down a random answer for the question he was stuck on. "I'm fine and the baby is healthy. Sorry we haven't talked, I-I've been so-"

"Your answer is wrong."

Red shut his eyes and sighed. He erased his incorrect answer and brushed the eraser strands away. "What is it then...?"

Vio grinned deviously, propping himself up and scribbling his name down in perfect script on his paper. "I can't tell you. You have to figure it out."

Red winced and sighed again. Typical Honors Student. He honestly didn't know the material...time to start writing random answers.

"How's Blue? Vio inquired after he peered up to check that the teacher was facing the opposite way.

"Oh, he's good..." Red smiled warmly; whenever asked about his boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel light and happy. "He's actually excited to be a dad...but of course he's nervous at the same time. We're both going to take parenting classes after Valentine's day and we'll start getting baby stuff..." Red was going to mention Blue getting kicked off the football team, but got a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Vio would only reply with a snarky comment. He didn't notice that he was idly doodling hearts and swirls on the side of his lab sheet while talking about Blue.

Vio was already halfway done with his quiz, as if he blocked out Red's voice. "Oh? What about school? Are you going to college?"

The boy stopped drawing and slowly looked ahead. He never thought about what he was going to do after the baby was born...he remember his mom briefly mentioning it in the hospital, but neither of them said anything else.

"You know you'll have to go to college visits and chose a proper university suited for you." Vio began filling in his answers to his scantron. How did he finish that quickly?

"U-um, " Red swallowed, eyes wondering over his paper, "I, uh...never...r-really thought about it?"

He couldn't see it, but Red knew for sure Vio was rolling his eyes behind his swift bangs. "You shouldn't wait any longer. You and your mother should go looking immediately."

Vio stood up, his chair squeaking as it was pushed across the floor. As he gathered his belongings and quiz, he smirked with his eyes looking for the teacher and not at Red.

"That should be easy, you wouldn't have to worry about Blue looking for a college."

The honor's student slipped out of the room and left Red agape at his seat before the teacher snapped at him to finish the lab before extra help was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red hasn't been able to hang out with Blue ever since they went clothes shopping. Blue was always saying he was busy, or he was too tired, or he just simply didn't feel like going out. At first it was okay and understandable, but after 2 weeks of the same excuse, Red began to panic. He started getting thoughts-'Is he sick of me?' 'Is he cheating on me?' 'Does he not want to see me?' It wad the only thing Red was pondering every night, making him feel miserable, enough to push him to tears. His constant headaches and nausea didn't help either. Often times, he would focus more on the pain than his work, and his...personal need for touching and attention from Blue only made him feel worse-the fact that he's too shy and that Blue possibly doesn't want him anymore.

Blue was checking his hair in the mini magnetic mirror Red placed on the inside of his locker door; wagging his head to make it messy, or tossing it to the side for the swift and combed look-he couldn't decide. Once he was completely satisfied, he rewarded himself with a charming grin before closing the locker-and meeting face to face with a very pouty Red.

"Shit!" Blue cursed under his breath, actually frightened to see Red suddenly standing there. "Heh, you scared-"

"Do you not love me anymore?!" Red was ready to explode. His tiny fists were shaking, his face was configured in the fiercest frown he could muster, bottom lip sticking out to emphasis his pout.

"Y-you never want to see me, you're al-lways ignoring my texts and calls..!" Red was shaking with anger and had so many thoughts racing in his head-he was more worried about Blue's response than what he was going to sputter out next. "Have I done something wrong? Do you not want to see me? Are you done with me? Is it the b-baby? What did I do?!"

Blue, at this point, was pressed up against the lockers with each step Red took towards him, eyes shot open in complete shock by Red's sudden change in attitude and forwardness. He kept interrupting him, those usually wide and innocent eyes now glaring darkly into his own. It made him feel uncomfortable and a tiny bit frightened.

"Red, Red-RED!" Blue gripped his boyfriend's slim shoulders and shook them enough to shut Red's mouth. He was panting, puffing his fallen bangs out of his narrow eyes as he continued to bore them into Blue's.

"What?" His natural pout reformed on his cute face, his small form still wracking with pain.

Blue took a moment to stare at Red with a cocked eyebrow-uncertain how to respond to his outburst except for-

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Next came a very light and unmeaningful whack to the head causing Red to flinch back forcefully and whimper from the small sting that resulted from it. "Ow..."

"I'm not sick of you!" Blue gripped Red's shoulders again, waiting until their eyes met again. "I will never get sick of you! I can't get ENOUGH of your face!"

The next movement caught Red by surprise-Blue pulled him into a rough, squeezing hug that allowed him to cradle Red's head in his hands and kissing the side of his temples, the same spot where he hit Red.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you like this...I-I...I've been...searching."

Red wrinkled his nose, not entirely convinced enough to hug Blue back and return the kisses. "S-searching...for what?"

Blue hesitated before he sucked in his breath, Red feeling his muscles tense.

"Uh...uh, a job."

Red sniffled. He squirmed in Blue's arms and pulled back to look at him. "Just..a job? You were looking for work..where you get paid money...?"

Blue was biting his lip, actually getting anxious under Red's strange gaze. "...Yeah."

Now it was Blue who was caught by surprise.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry for yelling at you, Blue!" Red threw his arms around Blue's neck, hugging him tightly and securely. "I'm so so so sorry, I promise I'll never yell at you agaaaaain!"

"Red!" Blue's cheeks burst into a bright pink when he noticed a gang of students hanging out by the nearby staircase. "Easy, Red!" but he couldn't help but chuckle at the display.

"You're so cute...I can't stay mad at you."

Once Red was able to regain himself and hold back the remainder of his tears, he stepped away far enough to gaze up at Blue. "Why...were you looking for a job?" All he was thinking was how grateful he was to have such a loyal boyfriend.

"Well, " Blue sighed, "part of the reason why is because I love you," Red giggled at that, "another reason is becauuuuse I wanna show your mom I'm not a useless trash," Red gulped, "and...the last reason..well...I need to have a stable job in time for the kid and all, ya know...I gotta pay for it any everything. I just wanna step up...I know it sounds stupid and all, but-"

Before he could finish, a pair of wet lips landed on Blue's, cutting him off and leaving him speechless until he naturally melted in the kiss.

It didn't last long though, because tears were streaming down Red's face and his chest kept erupting in hiccups to continue on. "Y-you're..you're...that's so sweet of you, Blue!"

If he learned anything from skimming past those pregnancy books Red's mother owned, Blue would guess that his mood swings are kicking in. "Umm...thanks? S-shut up now, you're making a scene..." he mumbled lowly, silently glaring at the onlookers passing by them in the hallway.

Red had calmed down and stayed quiet, reduced to a few sniffles and deeps sighs.

"Sorry I hit you, I didn't mean it...," Blue stroked Red's hair, "and I'm sorry...I ignored you...I wanted to get a job first...then surprise you."

Red only nuzzled his face into a soft navy sweatshirt.

"Thank you," he whispered into Blue's chest as they remained in their hugging positions, "you'll be a great father."

Blue swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of Red's head; it made him nervous, but it was pleasing to hear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night before Thanksgiving, Blue surprised Red with his idea of their own "Pre-Thanksgiving Dinner"- some McDonald's take out and the nearby bakery's cheapest blueberry pie. Even if it was set up in Blue and his father's bedroom, which is also their living room, Red couldn't ask for a better surprise from his adorable boyfriend. Since his father has already been passed out on the futon in the television section of the room, Blue and Red couldn't get away with much romance, but Red enjoyed himself, and with a little extra comfort from Blue, was prepared to face his mother's family tomorrow; and for a long 2 hour drive across the state.

And that drive consisted of being forced to listen to his mother's horrible mix tape that he has heard for years now-and her out of range singing along to the songs as well. Not to mention her interrupting the tape after every song to tell Red a story about what happened in the office or what she saw on her way home from work. Poor Red stayed curled up in the back seat, watching over his mother's food contribution to the dinner. His legs were pulled up on the seat, knees to his chest with his chin resting on top of them, his head occasionally pressed to the cold window, autumn scenery flying past his eyes. Poor Red. It wasn't so much the dinner it self he was dreading-it was the impossible idea of what his mother was going to do or say to him once they get there, in front of his entire family.

He hoped not everyone knew about...him. Although the tight and warm sweater vest he had on really helped out his curves, he could only hope they would it as some extra stomach fat. He would not be surprised if his mother told a few people, but knowing his loud mouth family, that secret would be tossed around and turned into a lie like every kid in his school. His family acted like teenagers. Red couldn't seem to get away from this drama.

They pulled up to an old fashioned house-very antic and original, with very few renovations or repairs. Standing by the front porch stood an elderly woman with a matching brown shirt, blazer and skirt that stopped at her ankles; Red's grandmother. She was just as outspoken and sassy as his mother, but her sarcasm can be just as harsh and misleading. But she was the best cook who ever lived, and Red admired that talent.

She embaraced her daughter, and they both laughed loudly, compliments flying back and forth as his mother made her way through the crowd that started by the front door; saying hello and hugging each person that caught her eye. Red was left awkwardly holding the still steaming hot pot of mashed potatoes his mother left him to hold. His grandmother spotted him shuffling up the walkway and her big arms outstretched for an equally big hug.

"My baby boy!" She cackled in joy when she embraced her grandson, Red cracking a small smile. "Hi grandma~" he giggled softly, pulling back to look at her with an innocent grin. Her eyes grinned back through thick glasses and she gave him a hard slap on the shoulder, a little push to get him inside the warm house.

"I hope you've been keeping all the funny business down, you're already expecting one kid!"

Red's smile vanished and he sulked his way past large bodies to get to the dinner table. He was ready to go home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The big dinner itself was excellent; everything looked so fresh and delicious to Red, his hormones jumped started and controlled him to take a little bit of everything that was on the table. He had a whole bacon egg and cheese bagel for lunch with a large drink, but he was starving after he left his house. There was the typical joke about him grabbing the most food because of his pregnant needs, hilarious.

On the large line of waiting to serve themselves, Red's clumsy aunt fumbled with the salad tongs and accidentally dripped oil and dressing on the carpet. She was red in the face and apologizing at an amazing speed, but his uncle, her husband, gave her a hand with cleaning it up, comforting her.

"Don't worry about it, honey, it was only a mistake." He chuckled, titling his head towards Red who was in front of her. "Just ask Red, he knows how to handle them."

If it been anybody else, Red would have ignored them completely, but these people were his family. The people he had to see for the rest of his life. He was required by himself to put on that trademark fake family smile and laugh along.

Red didn't sit at the "adult" table. Not because it was full, though. Other aunt and uncles, cousins and family friends ate in different rooms of the house, so there was still plenty room at the dining table. Red thought it would be the smart idea to sit at the kids table with all his baby cousins and second cousins, none of them old enough to have a conversation sit or even talk. He sat in small plastic chair that was a pastel color; the table and other chairs a different pastel shade. The young boy seemed to be picking at his food, but was quickly shoving it in his mouth, savoring each bite.

The babies and toddlers were giggling and blabbing about something funny they made with their food when Red checked his phone. He mentally groaned as his face screwed into a pained look. He had a low battery, about 10%. Of course, he forgot he was busying himself with playing games on the car ride there. He pulled up his most recent conversation with Blue and sent him a new text.

'I miss you... '

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Red's phone to vibrate.

'miss u too. hows ur thanksgivin goin?'

A chorus of laughter came from the dining room, some laughs louder or more high pitched than others but his mother's trying-not-to-laugh voice was heard through the others.

"And then the boyfriend brings him fast food for their 'Thanksgiving' dinner!"

Red's breath got shallow as he hastily typed his reply.

'Good'


	5. Fourth Month

**Fourth Month**

As he entered into his second trimester, Red was feeling different. He no longer felt groggy every morning or threw up in the toilet before eating breakfast, or getting dizzy and queasy in the middle of class. He has moved on from his light warm weather close and slipped into the uncomfortable, itchy sweaters and sweatshirts he was told to wear. Since he was too embarrassed to wear the pants they got in the maternity section, Red's mother actually had a change of heart and went through the trouble of hemming bands of elastic to the rims of old jeans so Red could still wear them, but tuck his hips and tummy into the stretch material. His outfits looked the same every day. Cargo bands with the silly elastic shaping over his stomach and waist, long sleeved sweaters that varied in 5 other solid colors, and a thick zip up that was either his or being borrowed from Blue.

His stomach was slowly, but certainly growing. Wearing those sweaters and the big jackets hides it well when he's on the street, but in school where everything is off and warm, people purposely step out of the way if he's too close. It's not terribly noticeable, though, until a kid act as if his belly was going to expand within seconds and bump into them.

Red kept a thin and softly knitted scarf wrapped loosely around his neck when he was at school, walking around the house, or outside. His neck was the only part of skin that was exposed as they went into December, and he felt self conscious to have any part of him showing.

And December means Christmas. And Christmas means seeing more family. And family means more judging. Red was always so enthusiastic about Christmas; he got dressed in holiday attire, hummed jingles around others, and gave the cutest and most meaningful gifts to everyone close to him. Even his mother. The year before, he spent Christmas eve in the front yard of Green's house creating snow forts from that year's one and only winter storm, making teams, pelting Shadow and Vio with snowballs when they were in the middle of kissing, and being protected by Blue whenever they got attacked. They drank hot chocolate in their forts, laughed, and sat in their heated cars until midnight.

But this year, Red didn't care. The baby was always on his mind. Blue was the only one he wanted to see. He had no money. His body wasn't in the right state to do chores or work. He practically blocked out his close friends ever since he got pregnant, and they changed too.

Red found himself snuggled under a large quilted but hideous Christmas blanket everyday after school, watching his old cartoon movies, and eating whatever was in his house the first few days of the dead December month. Blue rarely showed up but for a few occasions, just to check up or to join his boyfriend under the covers until he fell asleep. Blue was still searching for a job, his confidence never wavering no matter how many times he was rejected for his inexperience or dragging grades. He didn't understand why they wouldn't hire him just because he was shy of passing classes, but didn't listen when Red tried to cautiously explain. He didn't care, though. Blue was trying and still loved him, his mother still nagged, but not as much, and his grades were borderline average and below prayed and wept every night for everything to stay simple and nice just for the remainder of the holiday season.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red pulled out his binders from his locker and paused to look at the few pictures he had taped inside. One of him and Blue, one of just Blue, and another of him, Blue and the others-Vio, Green, and Shadow. It was taken sometime of the beginning of last year at a school event, and they were all laughing as the photo was being taken. Even Blue looked happy. Red cracked a half hearted smile, sighed and gently closed his locker and pressed his tiny stomach against it.

"RED!"

Red looked up and saw Blue rounding the corner, a huge smile on his face while he pushed by the students walking in his way. He skidded to a stop, slightly out of breath but so energetic. "Guess what! Guess-fucking-what!"

Red blinked and giggled at Blue's enthusiasm. "Don't curse! What is it?"

Throwing his hands up in the air in triumph, Blue hooted throughout the hallway-

"I got a job!"

Red's hands flew up to cover his mouth, eyes shot wide. "R-really?"

Blue bounced on his feet, fist pumping the air. "FUCK YEAH I DID!"

"Stop it!" Red shoved him as he began laughing along with Blue. "I'm so proud of you! Where did you get it?"

Blue was not calming down anytime soon. He pacing back and forth, fists jostling with that same wide smirkish grin plastered on his beaming face. "Some food court in the mall. They'll give me 7 rupees an hour and such and I'll go in every single day!"

Red continued to smile, but his heart dropped a little. He's excited Blue finally got a job just for him and the baby, and that he's so overjoyed about it, but that also means he can only see his boyfriend in school or at his job while he's working. But he'll try and get over it. He has to think of the positives right now.

As he was daydreaming, Blue was continuing on about what he'll have to do and wear, but Red didn't interrupt him. What woke him us was Blue dropping down to squat in front of Red, pointing a finger to his small bump.

"You hear me, kid? I'll provide the hell outta you when you come and you're gonna be so lucky to have us as parents."

Red blushed slightly at the act and pulled Blue up to stand just to hug him tightly; not wanting to let go. "Thank you again...you're the best."

His smile softening, Blue hugged back and buried his faces in Red's neck, inhaling. The two remained in each others arms until the five minute bell rang them out of their dreaming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red checked up on internet sources and pregnancy books that the second trimester is the easiest and most comfortable state to be in out of the three. He smiled to himself. That was a load of his shoulders. It was the middle of December and Blue's first day of work. To his dismay, Red ordered Blue not to be distracted so he could text him, and Blue finally agreed before he gave him a quick kiss before dropping Red off at home. It was a Friday, he did all his homework, and had nothing to do...but be bored by himself with his mom.

She gets home early on Fridays and rushes to clean the house once she does. Their house is big enough to pay a paid to clean it, but his mother insists she's not an old slob that wastes her money having strangers touch her things.

So Red found himself curled up in a pile of blankets on the couch in his living room, a small cup of microwaved noodles in his hand, watching a re run of a cartoon marathon.

His mother was walking back and forth in front of the television with a watering can, getting the many pots she had decorating the main room.

Red took a tiny bite from his fork, eyes watching his busy mother. He swallowed. He has been meaning to ask this ever since he encountered Vio after school, but was either to scared or didn't have the time to ask but...

"Mom." Red began slowly, waiting for her to react.

She concentrated on steadily watering her hanging spider plants. "Yes, hun?"

Red shifted under his blanket, playing with the curly noodles. "Am I...going to college? At all?"

His mother immediately froze and turned her head. Her face was hard and serious, and slightly shocked, like she didn't think he would ever ask that. "Of course! I'm not giving you a choice, you're going whether you like it or not."

Red opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. "B-but...I don't even know what I want to go for...what I want to be."

His mother walked a few steps to her right to water the identical dangling plant. "Are you saying you don't want to have a future or education?"

"No, no!" Red put his noodle cup down and sat up, "I-I'm just saying that...w-what's going to happen when the baby comes?

The watering came down on the coffee table, his mother casually wiping her hands on her apron. "The baby isn't due until May. You have a whole summer to get comfortable and back on your feet until you head off for college. The baby will stay home with me while you're gone."

Red frowned, not liking this little plan at all. Leaving his baby home alone with his mom? "I don't want to...I want to be with my child every day."

"And you will be, before and after school."

"Mom!"

His mother whipped around, standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Red. You WILL be attending college. Everything will work out. We'll look at some schools soon and maybe, just maybe!...They'll have a nursery program we can put the baby in. End of discussion." After that, she turned around and walked out of the room.

Red sank back down in his spot on the couch, the tears stinging the corners of his eyes. That's not what he expected...he felt confident enough to start the conversation, but couldn't end it the way he wanted it to end...

He closes his eyes and watched a cat get hit on the head with a very large hammer.

He didn't realize how much he had to think about his future. The college part was coming either way, but how the baby will interfere left him confused, tired and upset.

He wanted nothing more than to see Blue and hug him and never leave...he instead drifted off into an unsettled sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school was partially decorated as Christmas grew near. A week away, but Red was less than enthusiastic about it. Girls in his grade, and even down to the freshmen, would come in skimpy Santa Clause or Elves costumes that goes against the dress code, but no teachers bother to say anything. But if Red's sweater rolls too far up his belly, exposing some skin, they ask him to fix it.

Malon hasn't changed a bit. Her and her little gang always stuck together now, like she was afraid to be see by herself and immediately give the impression she had no friends. That was a lie. The girls wanted to be accepted by her, and the boys get distracted by the tight clothing.

Apparently, she hooked up with a guy on the football team in the beginning of the year. Dark. Not at all related to Shadow, though. In fact, they hate each others guts. This Dark fellow was always grabbing Malon's behind in the hallway, lips ghosting too close to her ears and neck, and this endless look of dirty desire in his blood shot eyes. That pot he gets his hands on don't help his ego. Dark is on the football team with Blue at one point...Dark works for Malon...Malon got everyone to turn against Red...he made the connection to why Blue might have been kicked off the team, but didn't want to imagine the reaction he would receive.

Red would find himself facing the same direction as Malon whenever Dark was around, and when she would notice this, her hand would grab her boyfriend's and direct it do some visible skin or a rounded out part of her body. It made Red feel sick, knowing that she was messing with him because she was "perfect and pure" while he wasn't. The evidence was clear underneath every shirt he wore.

People he has never spoken too would bring up his pregnancy and turn it into a negative conversation.

"You won't be able to party anymore..."

"You can't smoke or drink!"

"You'll always have to watch over that thing when it comes and you'll have no free time, like, ever!"

Red just listened and kept his mouth closed. If it hadn't been for the intercom one day before classes, he would have ended up screaming at them.

"Mr. Red, please come to the main office. Mr. Red, please come to the main office."

The elderly voice sounded like they would rather be doing something else than announce his name. Some students around Red looked at him, some glaring some actually curious. Red was scared. Blue wasn't in yet, so he walked the path down the main hallway himself, head slightly bowed and pace dragging.

He opened the double doors to the office, encountering a large desk with three different women typing away at their keyboards, picking up the ringing phones. The owner of the voice looked up from over her glasses, popping her bubblegum.

"Mr. Red?"

Red stood with his fingers nervously intertwined over his stomach, shyly nodding his head.

"The psychologist wants to see you now."

His heart rate slowed down a notch. At least he wasn't in trouble for something he didn't do. He was directed to a door next to one of the women, leading into a tiny room with heat, plants, comfy seats, and a polished desk with a young women and a big smile.

"Hi, Red," she greeted him, extending her manicured hand, "nice to finally meet you."

Her friendly face and the warm environment made Red feel at ease and he had no problem returning her handshake with the same grin. "Hello." he responded meekly.

She continued to smile. "Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable." As he moved to place his books and bag down, she got up to close her door, giving them privacy. "I've heard a lot about you. I've been emailing your mom since October, you know, about your situation."

Red forced a weak smile as he took a seat across from her chair. "Yeah."

Her forehead creased when she took notice of his gloomy expression. "I was expecting a much happier young man from the way your mother described you."

At least she talks nice about me to strangers.

Red remained with that same unenthusiastic smile. "I'm not as happy as I use to be, ma'am."

"It's Ms. Walk. What do you mean by that?"

Red stepped in thinking he wouldn't let too much out today, not on their first meeting. It was probably a simple introduction and time to make appointments. But here he was, rambling to the lady he just met, tears brewing in his eyes as he got more into talking about his problems and burdens. His fists started to tremble. He was getting anxious just sitting in his chair.

"And my mom! Isn't a mom suppose to help you and love you through all your troubles? All she has done is nag me! I don't even REMEMBER the last time she said I love you! My boyfriend says it more than her!

"And Blue...if it wasn't for him in my life, I wouldn't know what to do. I've thought about killing myself before but then I think of him...and I can't bring myself to do it. But I can't tell him about these thoughts..he protects me from the people who trigger them.

"The kids in this school...I'm afraid of each and every one of them. I-I sometimes think they'll all gang against me one day! They're terrible people! They don't understand...they don't know what it's like to feel like a planet! I-"

Red was holding back throughout his whole rant but finally lost control and started sobbing into his hands. He felt a bundle of tissues being forced through his fingers, and he quickly took them and to cover up his tear stained face.

"Shh," the young woman rubbed his knee in a reassuring way, waiting until his short, broken sobs ceased. Once they did and Red peeked out from the damp tissues, she was looking at him with such a caring look; sympathetic but no pity. Like she wanted to hear more and to make him feel better.

"I understand, Red." Her eyes softened as she smiled a bit. "I was 16 when I had my first child, but it was for the wrong reason. Keep your chin up, nothing can go wrong from now on. As long as you believe so. Don't let your mother get you don't, and always love your boyfriend and your child; and especially yourself."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ms. Walk's words haunted Red throughout the rest of the week, but in a good way. It made him happier. Though he couldn't agree with it completely. He certainly loved Blue and his unborn baby, but he didn't know if he liked himself. He couldn't pinpoint way. He just assumed he wasn't mature enough to figure it out.

The psychologist's little pep talk kept Red feeling optimistic up until the start of Christmas break-which was December 23rd-the day before Christmas Eve. He didn't have any plans. No one texted him. Blue was working, but was being let out early for the holidays. Red was going to stay in his room until Blue got home, then he'd make his way over to Blue's to get away from his mom.

Speaking of his mother.

She was leaning over a busy counter top and stove; mixing bowls and dripping wooden spoons and floured pans. Her tea pot was whistling once Red walked in the front door and kicked off his boots and was yelled at for not taking them off on the mat.

"You'll track wet leaves into the house, and I just cleaned!" She hollered over the blaring warning whistle of the teapot before turning off that burner and removing the pot. "How was school?"

"Okay, I guess." Red shrugged and neatly placed his bags and books on the staircase and shuffled lazily into the kitchen. "I guess you're making the deserts for Christmas?"

"Indeed I am." She swiftly moved from placing the filled brownie pan in the oven from dumping a whole bag of chocolate chips in the cookie dough.

He walked over to his mother and slipped a sneaky finger into the cookie batter. "Can I have-~?"

"Get out of here!" She gently bumped her hip into Red's, causing him to jump back. "Not until Christmas."

Pouting, he retreated over to a chair at the kitchen table and broke open a miniature bag of fruit snacks instead. "What's the plan for Christmas?"

His mother began plopping balls of cookie batter on a clean pan. "First we'll go to church tomorrow, then right from church we'll go out for breakfast and then immediately afterwards, we have to hit the road for your Aunt's-it's a 4 hour drive, remember that. And then we'll stay over night at your Aunt's and celebrate Christmas morning together."

Red winced and sighed. Not so much the long ride he and his mother have to take again, he just dreaded the family part. They will question and laugh at him. He didn't want Christmas to come. Then, Red felt a little confident. "I don't want to go."

"You have to go." His mother finished the first batch of cookies and popped them in with the brownies.

"But I don't want to. I have a choice, don't I?"

His mother thought. "No."

"Why not?"

"This is a family event. People who love and care about you. It's only right to visit them during the holidays."

"W-well..." Red fiddled with the wrappers of his snack, a sudden frown conjuring up on his face. "Maybe I don't want to be with them. Didn't you hear them during Thanksgiving? They were laughing at me! I don't want to go."

His mother had begun icing the now cooled off cake that was set aside before she stopped to look at her son. "Red, you're being selfish. They're just joking around, quit acting like a child before you have one yourself."

"S-see! Right there!" Red jumped from his seat, his mother flinching. "That's what I don't like! In fact, I-I...hate it! I hate what you say about me to them! You give them the wrong idea! Thanks to you, you ruined my Christmas."

They both stood in silence, looking at each other. Red took quick notice to the way his mother was tightly clutching the knife she was using to spread the icing, so much that her knuckles turned white. The anger slowly drained from Red after he realized what he said. He gulped and he backed away.

"I'm sorry I cause so many problems for you. But maybe you should have thought of the problems you caused me and this family before you got felted up by that disgrace you call a boyfriend. You will stay in bed tomorrow morning like you want to so badly and I will leave to go celebrate Christmas without you. Now leave."

Red's eyes grew wide; now that he heard it from his mother's mouth, it didn't sound like a good idea anymore. "N-no...please, I didn't mean to yell. I don't know what's wrong with me, please, I'll get up extra early tomorrow-"

"Red, leave. Now!"

His insides tumbled and his heart shriveled into nothing. He felt dead. And weak. But he managed to drag his legs out of the kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs before locking himself in his room and doing what he did nearly every night; he cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was buried underneath the layers of blankets on his bed. He didn't see the foggy haze outside his window. It was too warm. Red was finally disturbed by the sudden vibration of his phone next to his pillow, blindly groping around until his rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Checking the screen, he was greeted with a morning text from Blue.

'merry xmas eve my angel'

Red laughed weakly and smiled. He loved when Blue purposely sounded lovey dovey to get Red embarrassed.

X-mas eve.

Christmas Eve.

He mentally groaned when he remembered the fight he had with his mother before he locked himself up in his room and fell asleep.

Red sat up and yawned, but was in more of a rush to check up on his mother. He flew down the stairs, checking out the winter wonderland scene that was currently happening outside their windows, and made his first stop in the living room. She wasn't watching television.

He poked his head in the kitchen. She wasn't making tea.

He walked down the hall and looked into her bedroom. Her bed was perfectly made.

His heart grew sore. She wasn't serious was she?

Red walked into the kitchen and scanned it. He paused when he spotted a 50 rupee crystal wrapped in a small sticky note.

"Use for dinner- Mom"

Now she ruined his Christmas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red was now being bombard with texts from Blue because he never answered the first one.

'red?'

'r u there?'

'u dead?'

He wasn't dead, but he sure felt like it. The strong icy wind slapping him in the face caused great pain but he continued to trudge through the storm. His thick sweater and heavy winter jacket protected his protruding stomach, but his nose, cheeks and eyes were suffering with each gust of wind. His nose stung, his feet felt frozen and his entire body was shaking fiercely. He was lucky no one was on the streets this morning except for him, painfully making his way through 5 inch snow.

His pocket was now vibrating and ringing, the signal that someone was trying to call him. He refused to answer until he was on slippery porch. His numb fingers pushed the button on his phone and he lifted it up to his clothed ear.

The door in front of Red swung open. The look of angry shock on Blue's face as he stood in the doorway infront of his boyfriend hurt Red even more.

Red's mouth could be seen opening over his tightly wrapped scarf, as if he was trying to saying something. His voice cracked, and fresh new tears spilled over his rosy, dried tear stained cheeks.

"I don't feel good."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The steaming water his feet were dipped in sent comforting shivers through Red's body. He was cold to the bone, but the new change of Blue's oversize sweat clothes and an extra blanket, plus the hot water...Red hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

Blue entered the living, where Red was seated. He had in his hand a pair of stained, chipped mugs with some hot beverage inside them. He plopped down on the futon next to Red and handed him the bigger cup. "Here, I found some hot chocolate."

Red smiled gratefully, taking the delicate mug and taking a sip.

"It might be expired, though." Blue took and sip and smiled cheekily while Red retracted with a disgusted look. "...But I think it's good!"

Sighing with a tiny smile, Red placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them. "Thank you...I appreciate it."

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing, walking in the middle of a storm and not properly clothed?"

Red's heart twisted as he looked away from Blue, his guilty mind from the fight with his mother to his unplanned decision to walk in the snow, until now, with his own boyfriend scolding him.

"I don't know," he whispered. "My mom...I got in a fight with her yesterday and said I didn't want to go to my aunt's for Christmas and how she yelled and said I didn't need to go...but I didn't think she was serious...and I woke up to 50 rupees for food under my Christmas tree."

Blue sighed, knowing he can't be mad at Red for that, but was still irked that he nearly gotten frost bite just for coming here. "You shoulda at least called me...You know I don't want you getting hurt."

He pulled Red to his chest, letting his chin rest on a mop of blond hair. Red was able to turn his torso to face Blue and lean in against him, while keeping his feet in place in the bucket of now lukewarm water. They remained in that position in silence until Red sniffed his running noise as a way to catch Blue's attention.

"I think my feet are fine now..."

"Oh," Blue quickly pulled away and took the bucket, retreating to the opposite corner of the room where the stained sink was connected to the wall to dump the water out. Red used one of the blanket wrapped around his shoulder to dry off his feet and hastily slipped them a fresh pair of socks.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed, "I have nowhere to go or nothing to do...my relatives live so far away but I don't want to be by myself for Christmas."

Blue whipped his head around as he held up the bucket while the water was still flowing out. "Uh, hello? You can stay here. Overnight! We'll wake up on Christmas morning together."

Red's eyes grew wide at the idea, and frankly, it made his insides flutter in a warm mess to think of something as perfect as that, yet the scolding of his mother if she found out-

"I-I couldn't...I shouldn't...my mom wouldn't like it...a-and what about you and your dad? Don't you celebrate together?"

Blue was walking back over to Red after tossing the bucket to the side. "Okay, first of all; who the fuck cares about your mother? She's the dumbass who left you alone on Christmas. It's obvious she doesn't care about what you do. And second; my dad and I don't do shit on Christmas. It's like any other day. But with you-" Blue plopped down on the couch next to Red, leaning his face in close with eyes half lidded and voice a soft mutter. "It'll be an awesome day."

Red smiled and lowered his eyes as well. He pressed his forehead up to Blue's. "That's so sweet, Blue." Blue returned the affection with a slight rub of their noses and sitting there, enjoying the contact until Red shifted away.

"O-oh, but I'm not prepared...I don't have any clothes, or my toothbrush, or the lotion for my tummy and-"

He was cut off by a quick peck, Blue pulling back with an eyebrow quirk.

"Seriously? You're clothes from today will be dry by morning," he motioned to Red's soaking clothes that were neatly hung over a thin rope over a furnace, "and forget the rest of that stuff! You can miss one day, right? See these two days, like...a vacation, sorta. Don't think about any of your troubles, don't think about anyone else..."

Red continued to smile cutely as they both leaned in for a second, more deeper kiss until the front door at the top of the stairs swung open.

"Blue, I got your beer but I didn't like the way that foreigner was lookin' at me so-" Blue's father slowly walked down the stairs, a 6 pack of beer in one arm and the receipt in the other hand that was being held up in his face. He stopped himself once he reached the bottom and noticed the situation they were in. It made his father grin rather sneakily, as if he understood.

"Heh, don't mind me...I'll just kick back with some snacks and booze in the kitchen, and I'll leave you two lovey doveys alone." His father, when Red was covering his mouth to hold in his giggling, gave his son an overly enthusiastic thumbs up with a huge grin, to which Blue shouted for him to fuck off and throwing the nearest object to the door frame joining the main room to the cramped kitchen.

Blue covered half of his face with his hand, his face chagrin. "Sorry...I think he's starting to go senile."

Red started to laugh, his hand was barely covering his mouth to hold it in. "No no, it's fine...I love your father..."

A rather pervish smile graced Blue's lips as he leaned into Red. "I love you more."

He was starting to get in the mood, and Red's stomach turned at the tempting thought. Even with the thick blanket still loosely wrapped around his thin shoulders, he was shivering from the ticklish contact Blue was giving his neck. Red pulled away abruptly and Blue slowly glanced up to his his boyfriend's conflicting expression.

"H-how about we watch a movie..?"

A look of defeat was evident on Blue's face as he thought about Red's idea, before he shrugged with a tiny smile. "Sure."

Red mentally cursed himself for tricking Blue, and he buried his face into his knees. But Blue got over it quickly. As long as he got to touch or hold him. It was easy to shove the old futon out of the way and drag Blue's rickety bed to the center of the room, right in front of the television. Blue popped in a favorite of Red's, clambered on top of the noisy springs, and pulled Red towards his chest underneath the big blanket, where they both stayed the rest of the night even as Red drifted off to sleep. It had stopped snowing hours ago, and the heavy downpour of rain helped erase that evidence and rock them both to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red was the first to wake, and he quickly felt a weight that leaned on his waist. His eyes still heavy and filled with sleep, he trusted his hand to search his body. It was Blue's limp arm that was rested across Red's waist, and it was Blue's face that was currently nestled in Red's back, and his hand that was cupping the tiny stomach. His snores vibrated against Red's skin, and he bit his lip to keep from giggling, but his grumbling stomach out did him. He remembered he and Blue had nothing to eat yesterday afternoon or last night except for that old hot chocolate. Red held back a groan as he shifted in the spooning position they were in, in attempt to wake up his numb body. The person behind him was waken up instead when his snoring was interrupted by an accidental kick in the gut by his boyfriend. Red couldn't help but giggle when Blue let out a strangled groaned and purposely nudged Red's butt with his knee, a sign he was definitely awake. The arms wrapped around Red grew tighter and the gentle breathing of Blue tickled his ear as he leaned down for a soft kiss and lazy mutter:

"Merry Christmas, Red."

The events of yesterday flashed through Red's mind and he momentarily felt a ping of guilt stab him in the chest, but the anticipation of today, what just the two of the together, alone, will do...

Red smiled back and sighed, letting his head sink back into his pillow. "Good morning...Merry Christmas, sweetie~"

They remained there for a couple minutes; Blue closed his eyes again for extra sleep but Red stayed wide awake, gazing out the single window in that room. It looked like there was still snow on the ground, but the hazy mist outside made it difficult to tell.

"Blue," Red croaked, his shoulder twitching slightly to get Blue's attention, "It doesn't matter...how w-well we spend the day, like what we do, or where we go...as long as we're together, it'll be perfect..."

He could hear Blue take a big inhale, followed by and exaggerated exhale. He also felt his lips pressed against Red's back turn up into a smile. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue was able to rummage around and find a spare 20 rupees in his dad's sweatpants pocket as he slept on the kitchen chair with the portable television still on. Helping Red into his now dry layers of clothes and jacket, the two of them set out for a place to get a cheap breakfast. The fast food restaurant that Blue usually went to and that also sold breakfast was closed, and so were a lot of the local stores. The only places that were open were the fancy restaurants where families like Red's would all gather for a hot meal after opening the presents under the Christmas tree.

Trudging through the slushy snow was a pain to Red's feet, legs and back, even with the support of Blue's arm. The wind was still terrible, and his scarf was beginning to lose it's touch. Unable to move, Blue took Red to the nearest bench and helped him down.

"Sorry, Red." Blue mumbled as he wiped his forehead, looking around the nearly deserted town. "Looks like everything is closed..."

Red was panting slowly, one hand resting on his stomach, the other still clutching for Blue's arm. "Why don't...we just go to the restaurant? We can buy the cheapest food there."

Blue frowned at the idea, but the desperate look in Red's eyes, and the denial they were in gave Blue no other choice. They reached the nearest place, The Hyrulian Palace, and both stepped inside, but not before Blue rushed in front of Red to hold the door open for him.

The place was crowded. Each table and each booth were crammed with big families with loud kids who had at least one new recently received Christmas toy in their hands. Most of them were electronics, which Red cringed at when he imaged them getting dirty from the food. There was an estimate of three or four families in the corner waiting section, still hoping to be served next. Red heard Blue curse under his breath, something about all the people who were too lazy to make their own food.

"C'mon Red, let's go..." Blue began to pull Red's hand before his boyfriend protested.

"No, Blue...these people are waiting for full tables and booths...lets sit at the counters!"

The two pushed their way through bustling waiters and crying children and fortunately spotted two empty stools at the bar area, just waiting for them. They were seated and waited patiently for someone to come.

"What's the cheapest thing...?" Red murmured to Blue as the two of the observed the display of breakfast meals and selections.

"...A frickin' muffin." Blue practically spat and pounded his elbows down on the marble table. "I'm sorry, Red...I probably shoulda bought something a head of time..." Blue ran his fingers through his blonde mop and glared off to the side.

Red's eyes softened as he grabbed onto Blue's shoulders. "Hey, don't say that...it's my fault; I showed up unexpectedly, you wouldn't have known..." Red stopped to check the menu again. "Tell you what; we'll both order a chocolate chip muffin and split a big sundae. It's all under 20 rupees, so we can do it."

He gave Red a sideways glance, one of his eyebrows quirking up. "Sundae...this early?"

Red's devious and teasing smile was enough to have Blue smirking along. "Who cares?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the last five rupees left in Blue's pocket, he decided to use it wisely and take the public bug for a tour around town; including a stop to the center's large Christmas tree. Red said he's never explored the entire town before or seen the tree everyone talked about. They sat side by side in the bus, hand in hand, by themselves with the exception of two or three people who got on and off at the occasional stops. Red would gasp or bounce in his seat at the sights he saw, all the pretty lights that were still lit in the afternoon fog, and the families that walked by in matching outfits. Blue just smiled. He has seen all this corny stuff before, but he never got tired of the look of glee plastered on Red's face right now. The way he was grinning none stop, his wide, curious eyes wondering everywhere...

Blue was snapped out of his thoughts when Red began rustling his shoulder, pointing frantically at a sign in the window of a passing bakery.

"2 MILKSHAKES FOR 1 RUPEE!"

Red's eyes bore into Blue's, his hands folding together in high hopes. "Pleeeease, Blue?"

Blue blinked, then chuckled. "First sundaes, now milkshakes...your hormones are still acting up?"

Red got what he wished, and now he was licking off the whip cream of that wish, arm linked with Blue as they kicked the snow out of their paths, attempting to hit each other. Red would start laughing hysterically each time snow would get his face, and Blue would purposely pick up a chunk of that snow and try to shove it down Red's shirt, causing him to squeak and chase each other home.

Once they reached Blue's porch, the two of them were gasping for air, having wasted it all laughing and running at the same time and not caring about anything else. As Red sat down momentarily, Blue snatched a note that was taped to his front screen.

_Blue n Red-_

_Went too visit your Granns house be back late toknight_

_-Greg_

"Well that takes care of the old man," Blue scoffed and tossed the paper out carelessly before going to help Red in the door.

It was quiet on the upper part of the house. The landlord's family must have left too, leaving Red and Blue, by themselves, in the entire house. Either way, Blue slammed the basement door shut and helped Red down the stairs, even though he tried to brush Blue away. They began to take their winter jackets off before Red suddenly gasped.

"Wha-" Blue spun around in a panic. "What is it?!"

The look of horror froze Blue up but he groaned and relaxed when Red's mouth opened.

"WE FORGOT TO EXCHANGE GIFTS!"

"Fuck, Red...you scared me." Blue rolled his eyes and tossed his jacket on the pile of clothes next to his bed, kicking off his boots next.

Red pouted and slipped off his. "I'm sorry...it just didn't occur to me until now..."

"Luckily I have mine right now." Blue smirked and made his way over to his dresser, where he took a peek in the top drawer and took a quick glance over his shoulder. "No looking!"

Giggling, Red casually placed his palms over his eyes and smiled, waiting for Blue to be ready. "Okay...now you can look!"

Red removed his eyes and stared into Blue's hands. His hands were facing upwards, revealing a collection of four cookie cutters that were shaped into different objects like a heart and a star. It was such a simple gift, something Red did remembered himself mentioning to Blue one time, so he did get it with thought...

"They're so cute, Blue..." Red smiled big and took the tools on his hands, examining them. "It's perfect for starters!"

"Heh, yeah, " Blue chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his messy head. "I know you wanted to learn to bake an all that...and I didn't get my paycheck in time, so I had to use the money I got from tips, but...I knew they would be useful! Somewhat..."

Red's smile weakened as he glances down at his gift. "I love them..." He soon grew quiet and wasn't looking up at Blue anymore.

"Is...something wrong?" Blue squatted down to look underneath Red's bangs to check him.

Red shook his head, a guilty smile spreading across his lips. "W-well...even though you got me such a small gift, it was with your own money...and you obviously had to think of it..." Blue stood in front of his boyfriend, looking intently down at Red. "I-I'm sorry, Blue, but...I...didn't buy you a present."

The immediate reaction Red got wasn't what he was totally expecting...Blue began hysterically cracking up, a hand gripped Red's shoulder tightly in order to maintain his balance. "Awh, Red, don't worry! I don't care for mushy...gushy gifts, anyway!" He wiped a tear from his eyes and used his gripped hand to pull Red in for a tight hug. "I don't care...you already made my Christmas..."

Blue's words touched Red's heart, and even relaxed his mind a bit, but deep down inside, there was a tight nervous feeling still being held, his hands were getting sweaty and body shaking at the thought of saying it. "B-but," he began quietly, "I may not have BOUGHT it...but I still have something for you."

Blue's laughing ceased quickly as he pulled back from the hug and gave Red a skeptical look. "Wha? You do?" He began searching Red's body and his jean pockets. "...Where is it?"

"U-um...you should probably...s-sit down for this?" Red squeaked and bit his lip.

He almost wanted to break down in a fit of giggles at how oblivious Blue looked right there. He was squinting at Red as he slowly lowered himself down on the bed and backed up to the back cushion. "Red, you're acting weird..."

Red was standing at the edge of that pull out couch called Blue's bed, standing awkwardly with his hands at his sides, breath uneven, and eyes darting everywhere but Blue's eyes. But he finally made contact with his boyfriend as he hands reached up for his collar-

"What? I'm giving you your gift."

Red began undressing himself in front of Blue, and Blue's mouth went agape and eyes shot wide.

"RED? What the-what the hell?"

His buttoned down shirt was discarded on the floor. A little shy about his specially stitched pants, he started to tug those down from over his bump, down his slender legs, down to the floor at his feet.

"I know...you're always asking for us to..to 'do it'," He smiled inwardly and glanced down at his half exposed body, "...and I've done a lot of thinking...and I thought..."

The young boy was now standing at the foot of that bed, his fingers nervously fumbling for something to do, posing in nothing but his slightly too-tight, too-short boxers shorts.

"I guess, heh, you...d-deserve this now."

"R-Red, please." Blue began to stutter as he quickly maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed, trying so hard not to let his eyes water anywhere else-ooh how he missed the chest-anywhere else BUT Red's face. "I-I know I joke about this all the time...but you don't need to take it all seriously! I don't..." He paused to sigh and close his eyes, before looking up and gazing into Red's eyes. "I REALLY...don't want you to do something you REALLY don't want to do..."

His words sounded honest, but his hard expression looked more sincere to Red. The way his eyes wavered as he thought deeply about Blue's words made the latter gulp in panic.

_'Aw shit. Did I just lose my fucking chance?'_

The hands that suddenly groping his shoulders and down his chest was Red's final answer, and Blue couldn't have looked more excited and pleased.

"No..." Red grinned shyly. "I got my Christmas gift...you need yours."

Two hands began feeling around Blue's chest for more contact, Blue did everything to get more contact. Soon they were both stripped to absolutely nothing; Blue finally seeing what Red looked like pregnant, with no clothes on. If anything, he saw Red even sexier than he was four months ago.

"To be honest, Red-" Blue shivered as Red's bum grazed his pelvis, "...I took those frickin' cookie cutter things from my job. Therefore-" He bit his bottom lip hard with Red now straddling above him. "...I REALLY don't deserve this..."

Red's soft hands raked through Blue's affectionately. Blue's calloused hands massaged the globe of Red's rump, now situated on top of his hips. With Blue laid back against the pillows, and Red seated up with both hands on either side of Blue's head, they both leaned towards each other for a long, drawn out kiss.

"I was giving this to you either way...but I wanted to wait until today." Red paused to smile cutely. "I guess luck was on my side...leaving us all alone in this house."

The kissed again. Blue's excitement was standing tall and ready to be embraced.

"T-tell me if I do it wrong." Red's rigid breath reached Blue's ears while his behind hide was being lifted.

Blue couldn't help but chuckled. "_Fuck_, how could you do any wrong now...?"

Red sat and Blue groaned.

Blue shifted and Red gasped.

They both began rocking and rocking, thrusting and rocking. The springs of the bed became unison with their movements.

Each minuted was filled with clawing and grabbing-moaning and panting. They were just two sweaty bodies molding together with each bounce, growing faster and faster in pace, louder as they clutched each other tightly and breathed in each others ear.

Red was the most vocal and finally collapsed in exhaustion. Blue laid still and out of breath. He barely managed to pull himself out and the covers up over their cooling bodies.

That was very long awaited, Blue thought to himself. But he can wait a few more months to go for another ride.


	6. Fifth Month

**Fifth Month**

Christmas was amazing. Red and Blue were all smiles (mainly Red) the rest of the day until Blue dropped Red off at his house before his mom came home. The thought of home made Red's stomach churn. The thought of his mom made him sick. Knowing he was going to be torn apart for that fight made him cry once Blue left him alone. He'll just stay in his room unless she made any moves to talk to him. Which she didn't.

Red didn't speak to his mother since that fight. He tried to keep sane in his room, his room where he spent most of his remaining vacation time. He had no one to hang out with, and Blue was always working long hours. They couldn't even text each other. The boy would start to write stories or doodle pictures, but he never liked them and eventually stopped trying. He once read in a book that babies could hear people and noises outside the stomach, so Red tried that. Nothing worked. He would shyly begin conversations with his stomach, pat it, or even sing a tune to it. Red got no response. No moving, sounds, or anything. Maybe the baby didn't like him. Red didn't mind; he didn't like himself either.

Mid terms were approaching-those tests taken in between second and third quarter to see how much you've learned so far. Red took them very seriously, unlike many students in the school. But this year, Red couldn't even recall what was assigned for homework before Christmas break. He wouldn't have done his homework anyway, which his mother always yells at him for. No matter what, she would end up putting the blame on both her son and her son's boyfriend. Red didn't want to think about that.

But everything after Christmas break is dull. Nothing happens besides two or three holidays...but Red forgot New Years existed.

That didn't matter, because he wasn't going out anyway. Shadow is having a New Year's party at his house, since his parents would still be away on their holiday vacation. Him and Vio, of course, were bringing all the people they knew...and setting their own "BYOB" rule. Blue wanted badly to go once they announced it in the beginning of December; it would give both of them an excuse to be "alone" and have fun...but that was before Christmas. And before his job. All those plans were part of the past now, and here Red was curled up in his bed, asking his unborn baby how it was feeling.

His mother was no different than the high schoolers he hung out with. She had her own get together, with friends and co-workers; no family this time. But she had previously popped into Red's room briefly, the first time in that whole week, stating that he was not allowed to come downstairs while the party is going on. She closed his door for him.

10

Red sat against the headboard of his bed, his night shirt rolled up over his bump. His hand rested underneath as it cupped. He sighed.

9

He began to hear the people shouting the countdown to New Years. He can imagine all the people from his school at Shadow's party, stupid drunk, as they chanted along.

8

And here Red was, sitting by himself, not even with his boyfriend, mentally counting backwards to the better days.

7

The celebration last year was amazing. Red was snuggled in Blue's lap on the couch, a crowd of party go-ers bouncing enthusiastically after shouting each number.

6

By this time next year, Red would be a father...he would have a baby to take care of.

5

No more parties, no more laying around, no more doing what he wanted to do.

4

He had a baby coming; his baby with Blue being taken over by the watchful eyes of his mother.

3

Sweet Din, he hated his mother.

2

He didn't like himself, either...

1

He wanted to die.

The bottom floor of his house erupted in a roar of cheering and hooting.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Red pulled his shirt back down over his stomach, laid down on his bed, and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next week and a half was similar to last month's. Blue hardly answered his texts and rarely picked him up for school anymore. But at least Red knew it was because of his new job. He would never betray him. But those Mid-terms were in a few days, and Red hardly picked up a book or went to review. He had the time, but the little sicknesses he would get here and there, and the chores he was still asked to do. His little bump was becoming a burden when lifting laundry or cleaning the floors. Then his mother would scold as to why he hasn't studied.

Mid-terms were tomorrow.

Red went to the school at his required time, to be tested on certain subjects, but hardly lifted the pencil. He was greeted with the usual hate glares and no one spoke a word to him. Even Blue had to be in and out at a pace, because he would get in trouble if he wasn't at work in time. Red was feeling lonely without Blue around, and a little bit weak and vulnerable. After his last test, Red curled up on his couch when his mom was still at work, and dialed him up on the house phone. The first thing he heard was that booming shout that was slightly muffled over the phone, like whoever answered was covering the speaker.

"HOLD ON A SECOND, LET ME GET THIS WILL YAH!"

It was Blue. And he was yelling at his job. Red still forced a tiny smile. "Hi, Blue."

"HELLO? O-oh...hey, Red." He shouted relieved, and a bit tired.

"I...just wanted to call up on you? We haven't spoken in days...I'm just worried about you."

Blue ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face roughly. "Yeah, I'm fine...just REALLY frickin' tired...they have me working every day of the week now."

Red cringed at the news but started to pull out the positives. "O-oh, well..hey! You get more money!"

He could feel Blue's eyes roll by the sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, a whole 7 rupees an hour for 12 hours...I deserve more."

While he was trying to make Blue feel better, he didn't entirely agree as he nervously smiled. "It's...understandable though, Blue..it's minimum wage?"

"Oh," Blue's frowned over the phone with people at his work pestering him for questions at the same time, "you don't believe I should get more money? You don't think I can do it? I see how it is!"

Red's blood ran cold and he was left stuttering. "N-n-no, please, Bl...Blue, I didn't mean it in a bad way just...don't yell, please."

He could only hear the voices of strangers muffling together. Blue sighed dramatically and rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Sorry...I don't feel well and I want to go home."

"I could...leave you alone if you want to." Red's ear perked up when the sound of the garage door opening reached him. "Besides, my mom is home."

"Congratulations." Red wasn't sure if that was another sarcastic comment towards him or a bad one towards his mother. "...Okay...when will you have off? Do you know?"

Blue grumbled nonsense to himself as he was scribbling down words on a piece of paper. "I dunno. My boss is fucked up."

Red sighed and flipped over on his other side. "I know you're frustrated, Blue, but please...don't curse."

"Whatever." Red's mom opened the back door with pocket book and empty coffee container in hands, and walked in the living room where she stopped in her tracks and glowered at the sight of Red on the phone. "Red?"

His eyes wavered and slowly averted away from his mother's, holding his hand over his mouth and the speaker. "M-my mom is home...I can't talk anymore..I'll, uh...see you later?"

Blue's voiced sounded dead. "Yeah. Later."

Red's smile vanished. "Bye..." His roamed his thumb around for the end call button.

"I love you."

He paused and got that familiar tingle in his chest. He giggled and smiled. "I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and looked at him mom, who was placing her belongings down. "H-hi, mom."

"Who was that?"

Red sat up and started to head towards the kitchen, trying to act naturally. "Just Blue."

He could see her mother standing there in the corner of his eyes, but proceed to go about his way in making himself lunch.

"Finished all your tests today?"

"Yeah, today was the last one...around noon."

"Should they up at the website already?"

"Um, I think-" Red turned around to look at his mother, but she was already down the hallway towards her office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue waited to hear Red's end go dead until he finally slammed the phone back in it's cradle hanging on the wall.

'Fucking job.'

"Where's are food? We've been standing here for 5 minutes!"

Blue whipped around and growled once him and the customer's eyes made contact. "Give me a SECOND!"

The people on line groaned and began to get themselves comfortable by leaning against the wall and windows. There were two other people working in the cafe, not including the two chefs in the back. But all the work was always dumped on Blue while his co-workers found excuses like mopping the floor or restocking in the back. He was the only person at the register, but they were taking their time in the back, leaving him to awkwardly do nothing as he and the angry crowd of people waited.

Blue wanted nothing more than to fight every single person he made eye contact with. Every face was pissing him off. He began cracking his knuckles until the stubby little woman came out from the kitchen doors with an arm full of orders. 'About fucking time.'

He began handing them out, repeating "enjoy your day" until it lost all meaning. Soon, the impatient people were gone. He slumped by at his station, cheek nested in the palm of his hand as he began to doze off. He held a picture of Red tightly in the other hand rested on the counter. He wanted nothing more than to be with him right now and to fuck all these people.

"Excuse me."

Blue snorted and jolted out of his daydreaming when a business woman approached the counter, smiling warmly. "Hello, sir."

"Uh, yeah," Blue coughed and rubbed the back of his hand, "How are you."

"Fine, thank you." She kept staring at Blue. Not at all in a lustful way, but as if she was confused, or trying to remember if she has seen him around. "Just a pretzel, please. No salt."

'Finally, something I can do without fucking up.' He took out one of the bland pretzels from the machine and plopped in on the plate. "That's 2 rupees."

"Who's that?"

Blue blinked and looked to where the woman had her eyes on. It was the little pictograph of Red he was clutching onto, and apparently left on the counter, all crumbled.

"O-oh, shiii..ot, shoot, uh, just my," he quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket, "b-boyfriend."

The woman kept smiling. "I see." She kept looking at Blue with that same wondering expression, even as she dug through her purse for her wallet. "You look exhausted, young man."

Blue glanced awkwardly at her as he opened up the cash register. No one ever made small talk with him before. He didn't know how to continue. "Ah...I'm fine."

She chuckled and took out her two rupees. "Looks like you'd rather be home with your boyfriend, huh?"

Blue blushed wildly and snatched the rupees from the woman's hand, dropping them in their incorrect amount slots. "Y-yeah, so? I got this stupid job so I can support us for later!"

"Oh?" The woman ripped off a piece of her pretzel and popped it in her mouth. "What's going to happen later?"

Blue didn't even realize what he was revealing to this random stranger. He was getting frustrated and angry. "The baby! That baby that's coming because I'm an idiot and got him in trouble!" He kicked the slushie machine next to him, causing it to shut off.

The woman remained silent once he ranted. She didn't look as if she was going to joke about it or use it against him. "So you and your partner are expecting?" She took a moment to examine Blue; typical dirty hair, baggy jeans and sweatshirt, and bad attitude. "...How old are you both."

Blue mentally winced. "He's 17 and I'm 18."

"Oh-so this is teen pregnancy in the making?" She smiled only for a second before eating another piece of her snack. Blue mumbled something and leaned against the broken machine, looking down at his feet. "I didn't mean for this to happen...but I still want to be with him. And I don't really want to get rid of the kid, either, but...I'm honestly scared about what will happen next. I can wake up and all of a sudden my dad and I could be on the streets with the little money we have. But I really and truly want to be responsible enough...especially to show off his frickin mother. I want to protect both of them from her and everybody else who is givin' us shit. I really do-"

The woman slipped a card in front of him. He blinked and looked her in the eyes. She was looking back as she shut her wallet and dropped in back into her bag.

"I've seen teenage relationships crumble and even lead to traumatic lifestyle changes. But you, young man, are something different, in the sense of fatherhood that is." She motioned for the tiny white card on the counter. "I work for an organization that can help people just like you in any financial or physical situation, like teenage pregnancy. Just send an email to my company leaving your names, addresses, and background, and who knows..." She smiled gently, picking up her food and placing her bag on her shoulder.

"Maybe you can walk up tomorrow with a better future. Please, consider it."

Her high heels echoed across the tile floor of the mall, in that tiny corner where the cafe was kept. His jaw was dropped, but it soon broke out into a huge grin, and Blue went charging out the double doors, throwing his apron off in the process.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was innocently cleaning the dishes, just to be nice for his mother. Okay, maybe he wanted to coat her up in good deeds in case he seriously flunked any of his tests. Red's mom was perched on her chair in her office her entire lunch break and was out the door on time. It was around the time she would be done for the day, and be marching into the house asking why he didn't make dinner for once, yadda, yadda.

Red was finishing up his last dish and the door flew open.

"Below AVERAGE?" His mother lashed, throwing her pocket book to the ground and waving around the printed out piece of paper with Red's test grades. "All of them-LOOK! The highest you got was a 78!"

He was hyperventilating at the pressure and was nervously rubbing the dish cloth on a bone dry plate. "I-I, ooh. I'm not, umm...sure how-"

"I know why," she snapped, pacing back in forth of the kitchen, "it's that boyfriend. He takes up too much of your time. He's always touching you and distracting you, I know it!"

"Mom!" Red gasped and placed the plate down. "Blue didn't do anything! It's not his fault! Nothing is his fault!"

His mother turned her head and narrowed her eyes towards him, shooting an accusing finger at Red's growing stomach. "At least one thing is his fault."

His heart was pounding in his ears, and his hands actually flew up to cover them. "Stop it! I don't want to hear it! I don't need you yelling at me anymore!" He began to rush out of the kitchen into the living room but his mother was ride behind him.

"Don't you dare walk off like that young man!" She held that piece of paper high. "If it wasn't that lousy boyfriend of yours, then who or what else can you blame for these grades?"

Red honestly didn't know. Besides the fact that Blue was always on his mind, and that he is too tired physically and mentally to actually try on his school work...but he could never say that to his mother. There will be no end to the shouting.

"I...don't know." He sighed on the stairs, the place where he slowly dropped down to his knees where his mother stopped him.

"Of course you don't know, that's your answer to everything." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and fiddled with the tight bun in her hair as she paced and thought. "I can't allow you to keep your grades like this..."

All that could be heard in the house were the ticking of the clocks. His mother stood in the middle of the room with her hand on her forehead, frowning. Red stretched out on the stairs, eyes staring at his mother, waiting...

She finally looked up. She took a peek out the window and saw that familiar pick up truck pulling in front of their house. Red heard her inhale through her nose and picked his head up.

"Tell Blue you never want to see him again."

Red frowned. "What...?"

His mother turned around with her arms crossed. "I don't want you to get hurt, Red. He may be all over you now, but when the time comes, he'll be running away, making up excuses...and before you know it...you'll be me in the hospital room. Without the father."

He wasn't sure what he was hearing. Maybe she was joking. "Mom, you can't be serious...Blue would never-I can't!" He practically shouted the last word, but his mother approaching him got him to panic and sweat.

"Answer the door and tell him you don't want to see him again. Delete his number, ignore him in the hallways. It's better if you and I stick together, trust me, Red."

"No, no!" Red stood up crying and started bolting up the stairs until the doorbell rang.

He froze in his tracks.

"Mom, d-don't."

His mother was standing next to the closed front door, glaring daggers at her son. "Red. Do what I say."

"M-mom.." His knees shook and hands trembled. Red's face was wet with tears with each step he took. His mother stopped glaring. The doorbell kept ringing.

Red took one last look at his master; a desperate and silent plea to get out of this.

"Do it, or I'll tell him myself."

He turned the doorknob without slipping the lock undone. a quiet sob escaped his lips as he jerked the door open and peeked through the crack.

He was greeted with Blue's beaming face. "Red, guess what! This weird woman came to work today and I was tellin' her about us a-and she gave me this card! It said we can win a bunch of money! If you want, I-"

It wasn't until Blue stopped to look through the crack to notice the broken face that was avoiding eye contact. "...Red?! What happened? Why are you crying? Was it-"

Blue cut off short once his hands grabbed the door and tried to pull it open but noticed the lock was still in place. "What's going on? Open the door!"

He was staring into Red with bewilderment, and was searching for an answer that was somewhere written on his face. His boyfriend's expression never changed. It was still beat red, eyes overflowing with tears he had no control over, and his lips quivered as he tried to pry them open.

"I-I," Red croaked, eyes falling to ground, "...I never want to see you again."

His reaction wasn't what Red expected, but his heart was still thundering in his chest and head. "Yeah, very funny, Red." He barely smirked before he tried to reach his hand inside the door crack, but quickly pulled away when Red attempted to close it on him.

"...I don't...w-wa-want to see you...ever again."

His mother stood to the side, her head bowed.

Blue's eyebrows knitted together in disbelief and was starting to get anxious. "Seriously, Red, what's going on? Why you saying that shit?"

Red hiccuped and let out a strangled plea. Blue heard a low whisper when he noticed Red's delay.

"...I...don't want...want you...t-to be-e around...when the baby co-omes.."

He sure reacted then. "WHAT?!" He suddenly gripped the door and began rustling it. "Red, what the fuck!? What has gotten into you!?"

Red shook and was ready to break down crying. His mother kept whispering.

"I...I could neve-e-er...let you be the...the father."

Red made the mistake of making eye contact with Blue-he could've sworn he had just teared his own heart out and threw it to the ground.

"Y-you..." Blue's body was shaking with rage, but not at Red. He was getting angry with himself. "Was it something I did? Was it? Please, I'll fix it! I'll get a better job! I-I'll spend more time with you!...WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

"N-no," Red gasped sharply and his eyes trembled, but instead he tucked his head underneath his arms that held the door. "Please...p-please go."

"NO!" Blue made a quick attempt to shove his arm through the crack and hopefully bust the door open but it was too late, the door was about to close and Red was was going to be gone. He began banging his fists against the door, growling and cursing and spitting in his tantrum.

"Red! RED! Open the FUCKING door! RED!"

He kept kicking and banging, but it didn't disturb Red when he leaned back against it and broke down into a crying, moaning mess on the ground. His mother stood, looked, and listened to everything. She eventually turned and left the room, leaving her son on the ground in a puddle of his own tears.

"Red...Red, TALK TO ME! Please..." Blue sank to the ground, his hands barely scratching the door now. "...I love you."

He got no response. He could hear the faint sobbing on the opposite side, but stopped trying. Everything Blue had was gone now. He stood, walked to his car and drove off. Red stood, ran up the stairs, and locked himself in his room.


	7. Sixth Month

**Sixth Month**

The migraine Red woke up with was as severe as any he experienced during the early stages of his pregnancy. With all the crying he did the night before to help him sleep...it was no surprise when he spotted the noticeable puffiness his eyes were undergoing. And it was also no surprise that Blue had left 35 missed calls, 122 text messages, and 11 voice mails. He even found some text messages from Green or Shadow, probably ordered by Blue to see if Red would answer them instead. He might've...but all this happened while he was asleep.

And suddenly it was Friday. The first day of February.

Red's heart felt like exploding from all the stress he was going to. He felt a sharp but quick pain in his stomach, but ignored it and grudgingly got dressed for school. There was no use of fighting his mom on it.

The only thing racing through Red's mind on the car ride to school was "How am I going to deal with Blue?" or something similar to that. He'll just avoid him...he knows Blue's schedule by heart, and he knows what times he'll be at his locker, or pass by him...and he won't look at him in class. That was an order from his mother.

He tighten the scarf around his neck and bowed his head. He let his belly poke out from his jacket as he shuffled down the main hallway.

"Hey, Red!"

Red's stressed eyes gazed up at the caller. It was a girl he recognized from two of his classes.

"I'm so sorry to hear the bad news!" She hollered with her hand cupping her mouth, in an attempt not to smile.

They couldn't be serious?

How could it already SPREAD?

Red sped up his pace and rounded the corner, his head bowed down low. He pretty much ignored everything around him. 'Just keep walking'.

He needed to go to his locker.

His locker was also Blue's locker.

Okay scratch that, he didn't care if he went to art without his sketch pad.

'Please stop looking at me.'

It's best if he goes see Green, Shadow or Vio.

Oh wait, they'll just drag him to Blue.

'They're snickering.'

Red took a sudden turn and ended up in the cafeteria. Empty. A few lunch ladies were already preparing the lunches with the breakfast snacks sitting out, barely touched.

He might as well, he did skip breakfast to avoid as little time with his mother as possible. "I'll, uhh...take that...and this...oh, and may I please get a Snapple? Peach?"

The woman simply rolled her eyes and quickly gathered his orders, carelessly tossing them in front of Red, occasionally glancing at his mid section. Red fumbled for the last of his money in his wallet before he was caught.

"What the hell, Red?"

Starting to shake, Red nervously peeked over his shoulder and sighed lightly. but not completely. Shadow gripped his shoulder and shoved him in order for the boy to face him. "You DO realize how far up my ass your boyfriend-excuse me-your EX (he almost spat) boyfriend is getting? Calling me every 5 minutes asking me if I've seen you." He gave a fake, over enthusiastic grin. "Well, NOW that I found you."

Red limply took his food and gathered them in his arms after dropping the right amount in the lady's hand. "Please don't yell, Shadow..."

"Why not? You're torturing him right now. He won't leave me, Green OR Vio alone! He even started to pester the football team, but of course they push him away. That's how desperate he is."

Taking one look at the fuming boy, Red took a small nibble of his blueberry muffin...blue berries reminded him too much of Blue. "Stop stealing your mom's mascara, Shadow."

Taken back by the sudden comment, Shadow stormed after the smaller boy. "Fuck you! This isn't about me!" Red juggled the food in his arms and tried to unwrap his bagel. "...Red, look at me."

Red sighed but held back a groan. He shuffled around to fully face Shadow, his usual mischievous eyes now hard and strict, boring through Red's head. "You need to talk to him."

"...I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm...not allowed to." He took a huge bite out of his bagel, finding it difficult to swallow it down a constrained throat.

"WHY are you not allowed?"

Red shifted his arm to take a bite out of his muffin. "My mom says I can't."

"Ugh," Shadow scowled and rolls his eyes, "tell Karen to fuck off then. I'm serious Red, I hardly see Blue act like this. He's more annoying as usual. You're the only one who can stop it, please..."

He tried to frown and look tough, but it felt too forced, and it probably turned out to be a sour look of defeat. "I can't see him now, I hu-hurt him so much..." Red's appetite vanished when his gorge began to rise. "I can't, I...here." Shoving the remaining food he had left in Shadow's arms, Red barreled out of the cafeteria doors and raced to the nearest bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His lower back was killing him, he never felt so heavy, and his feet were pulsating. All Red wanted to do was cry, despite his barely successful day.

It was last period, and Red was nodding off in History class. His nights of tossing and turning were finally catching up on his school time, and was paying less attention in every class. Red had managed to avoid Blue for the entire day, except from a few glances at the end of some hallways. The second hand on the clock was ticking at a grueling pace as Red's foot began to tap unconsciously. Instead of learning of how the Russian Revolution was sparked, Red was planning out his weekend ahead. It was the first weekend in February...maybe he'll have ramen everyday for lunch...or breakfast...or both? He should buy new movies to watch, he's pretty sure he has watched everything he owned. Maybe, just maybe, he'll invite a friend over...maybe his baby cousin is old enough to watch PG-13 mov-

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

The other students bolted from their seats to the classroom door, not bothering to write down the last bit of notes the teacher put up on the board at the last minute. Red had nothing else to do. Maybe his mother will be pleased he stayed after to finish his lesson.

His extra few minutes after school and his slow waddling through the hallways made him slow enough to miss his bus. Red opened up the door, sighed, forcefully zippered up his jacket, threw his scarf around his face and began to trudge through the fallen snow. Down the highway Red pulled himself through, but just barely. Tears were blurring his vision, and the only visible thing he could make out were the rear lights of the cars zooming back him. He couldn't even remember why he was crying, there was no reason to me sad, right? He's having a nice, quiet weekend by himself, yet again...hopefully his mother won't bother him. Neither will Blue...that just triggered the tears to fall along with the snow.

The blare of a truck horn had Red jumping out of his skin as he quickly turned his head to see the large all too familiar pick up truck cruising down the road and slowing down as it pulled over to where Red was standing, baffled. Oh no.

The driver's window rolled down and it was Blue. While Red notice he wasn't dressed properly for the frigid weather, the feature on his face were hard to distinguish through the thick mix of snow and gas. It was as if Blue wanted to be angry, but he didn't want to scare Red off.

"Get in." It sounded force. But Red didn't care, he couldn't get in. His mother would kill him. "No." Red mumbled into his scarf, but forgot Blue wouldn't hear it.

"Red, get in!" Blue sounded more demanding now and he pressed on the pedal and steered the car further up the road to match Red's slow pace. "It's freezing. You'll get sick. And I NEED to talk to you."

Red was ready to burst into tears, but was too exhausted to even yell over the motors of the dozens of cars zooming past them. "I CAN'T talk to you!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Blue shouted back and finally pulled the pick up truck over to a complete stop, opening his door. "Red I'm not shitting with you right now, you better get in the god damn car!"

That tone scared Red. It made him stop in his path and stare at his boots, standing in the layers of snow. "Okay" he whispered and shuffled over to the passenger side of the car and scooted himself in. Once the door closed he curled himself up against it so he could stay as far away from Blue as possible.

They took off on the highway and said nothing. The silence was awkward. Red really wanted to cry, but biting his trembling lip and holding back his sobs were unbearable and was wearing him out too much.

The first red light they hit, Blue broke that scilence. "Why didn't you talk to me today?"

Red faulted his response but managed to choke out "I'm not allowed to."

"Says who? Your bitch of a mom?"

"...Don't call her that."

"Listen Red," Blue held up his hand to get Red's attention, which it did, and stared him dead on. "I get your mother hates me, but she does she really hate me that much that she doesn't want me to see you? My kid? She thinks I won't do she for you guys?"

"I don't know!" Red cried out, burrowing his face further into his scarf. He just wanted Blue's voice to lower down.

"Bullshit!" Blue angrily slammed his fist on the steering wheel, accidentally triggering the truck's horn to blare out, but easily ignored it. "You know damn well what's going on. Why doesn't she want me to see you?"

Red didn't respond right away. He just stared out the window as the light turned green and Blue had to keep his mouth shut for now or else he'll drive them into a pole. It was so quiet, Red could only hear the rumble of the car motor and the heat rising up through the vents. So peaceful. Red shut his droopy eyes for a few seconds but was jolted awake by a sudden turn. Looking back, he notice the sign they just passed. That's the exit to his house.

"B-Blue, you missed the exit." Red croaked, not sure if he should be panicked or not.

Blue's face was hard and unamused. "No I didn't."

Red hardly frowned as he sat back in a regular position. "Yes...my house is back there."

Blue checked the sign that was approaching and took a turn there. "We're not going to your house."

"W-what?!" Red started to breath rather heavily. Suddenly the heat of the car became too stuffy and his winter clothes were too heavy. "No...no, please, Blue, my mom is expecting me home...she'll kill me if she know I'm with you, please take me home." It all came out as a frantic, trembling plea he didn't think twice about. "Blue!"

His former boyfriend didn't pay attention to Red's cries. Only on the road. A couple of more turns and blocking out Red's desperate begging and he pulled him in front of his shabby house. Blue got out of the car casually and walked around and up to the front door. Red was conflicted on whether he should stay in the gradually freezing car or argue with Blue when he didn't want to. But he needed to go home.

Red stumbled out of the car, wincing at the pain in his lower back, and following after Blue as he went downstairs in his and his father's apartment. The family upstairs were cooking-Red smelled sauce and just briefly sighed to enjoy the aroma but didn't want to lose Blue. Not that Blue would go anywhere in this one room apartment but Red felt half asleep. He almost collapsed on the rickety old couch before Blue started bombarding him with questions.

"So? Are you going to tell me now?" He snapped as he appeared towering over Red with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, please, Blue," Red moaned and rubbed his aching face. "I don't want to fight, or yell..please just take me home."

Red gasped and Blue took him by the shoulders and shook him gently. "But I need a fucking answer here! Don't you love me anymore? Is that it?"

The thought frightened Red and his wide eyes gave it away before he could quickly shake his head. "N-no! No no!" He tried grabbing Blue's cheeks to kiss him but Blue shoved him away too forcefully. "Egh, I still...love you, Blue-"

"Then why can't you see me? Tell your mom to fuck off! We don't need her!"

"No, but I still need her!" Red cried and was starting to get aggravated by the same questions. "Without her I have no place to stay, no food to eat, no clothes to wear-!"

"So?" Blue threw his hands up in the air, getting just as fed up as Red. "I can give you all of that! It'll be hard with the little money I have, but I would do it for you and the kid!"

His answers were making Red feel guiltier by the minute, and the passion in his voice...thinking about how Blue meant that he would do anything to clothe Red and love him and protect him. He couldn't stay here any longer, or else his mother will kill him or Blue.

"Blue, please...I need to go home..."

"No! You're not going anywhere until he promise me you'll never leave me!"

Red groaned leaned forward. He felt like he was going to hurl. "Take me home, Blue!"

"No, look at me!" Blue's hands were back gripping Red's bony shoulders and roughly shaking him to get his attention. "Fuck your mom! Fuck the school! Fuck everyone else! I am not leaving you! I love you too much! I love that fucking kid too much! Promise me!"

'Stop cursing...stop cursing.' Red wanted to die.

There was a sudden pressure in his stomach. Suddenly Blue's shouting was downed out, and all the pain Red could feel was in his stomach. "O-ow..." Placing both hands on his stomach, his heart rate began to speed up. It was happening-

"B-Blue!" Red cried over Blue's ranting, but he was too furious right now. His ears were ringing.

"Red, I'm trying to get you to answer ME!"

"BLUE!"

Red almost screamed and Blue stopped, huffing for a breath, looking angry and confused. "What? What's so important that-"

Red's two hands gripped one of Blue's that were attached to his shoulder, and forced it on his stomach. "Baby...kicking; the b-baby is kicking...!"

The room fell silent, and Blue's stern gaze was lower to Red's tummy. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes went soft. Under his palm, Blue felt the small rising and falling bump under the skin and cloth, and his heart jumped in his throat.

"Whoa," Blue murmured and took a seat in front of Red on the couch, both his hands now on Red's bare stomach, an subconscious smile falling upon his face. Red's own breath was catching up from the adrenaline they just had; this now comfortable silence and the tiny being inside him stirring around made him felt at ease, and that everything will be okay now.

What felt like a half hour has passed since they got home, and Red was now resting on the couch with Blue's head laying on top of Red's now settled stomach. Blue was breathing calmly and soon started and shift around, brushing his nose against the still bare tummy.

"I'm sorry, Red," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to yell...or make you upset..."

"It's fine." Red whispered and stroked Blue's hair as he hummed in approval. There was another moment of silence. Until Blue started to shift again, and hands clawing at couch material. "Red...are we, uh...still?"

Red slowly opened his eyes. "Still together? As a couple?"

He felt Blue sigh. "Yeah."

Red bit his lip and waited. He knew the answer, but he smiled at the thought of Blue getting restless and anxious over Red's delay.

"R-Red? What's wrong?" Blue shot up within seconds and Red began to giggling quietly, his hands lifting up to caress Blue's cheek.

"Of course we are~" Red hummed and Blue smiled gently. He was hesitant at first, but the longing look in Red's bright eyes slowly brought Blue to lean in for a kiss; once that lasted a good and long few seconds, until the baby began to kick again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Valentines Day fell on a weekend this year, and Red was secretly grateful. He could imagine the people in school would tease him about "getting his valentines present 6 months earlier" or maybe "being too knocked up to get one". Something dumb and uncreative, but can still hurt. Red was looking forward to having it on the weekend, so he can spend as much time with Blue as possible.

And too bad Blue had to work all day.

Red was bummed out. He was almost devastated because he was actually getting excited for once. It was bad enough that the two of them had to start seeing each other behind Red's mother's back.

Red never got the courage to tell him mom that he was still going to see Blue, even though Blue told him to do it because he hates sneaking around. He didn't understand why he couldn't see his boyfriend whenever he wanted now. Then again, Blue thought, it's "kinky" that we can have forbidden sex behind his mother's back, and then Red hit him. But not too hard.

Ever since that fight, Blue has been much more affectionate and considerate to Red, making sure he walked Red to all his classes like he use to do, and always called him in the mornings and at nights, and maybe before and after work. And even...giving each other special treatment when one is having a bad day or the other is upset. Red seemed to forget everything when he was with Blue. But school would start. And everything would go wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Red was late to gym class, but it wasn't a surprised. His Science teacher held him back for another low grade on a test, and was forced to briefly go over it. Already 7 minutes late and missing half of the warmups, Red shuffled into the locker room and started to strip as fast as he could, but his fragile body would get tangled up in his thick sweater and his body would be too weak to continue on, and he would plop down on the bench and sigh.

He could hear the teacher's whistle through the walls and the sound of hundreds of feet pounding on the wooden floor.

Red sat shirtless in front of a mirror, almost as big as the wall, and stared at him. He looked different from the Red he dressed himself up as on the first day of school. Or the Red who spent the last few days of summer with Blue. He was closing in on another semester, and that meant he was going to start leaving school early to attend those parenting classes with Blue. It was a nice thing to leave behind all those judging eyes at school, but it wouldn't be a surprise if the counselors at the parenting center would judge him and Blue as well. For their age and all...

...He really did look big, and unattractive. He sighed and patted him tummy. Since his baby started kicking, Red wondered if it can hear now as well? No one else was in here. They were all in the gym. It was nice and quiet...

"Hello, um...baby." Red spoke meekly and bit his lip uncertainly. "I...don't know if you can hear me right now, but..."

Another whistle call, and there were shouts coming from outside and what sounded like basketballs starting dribbling their way out onto the court.

"I-I...I just want you to know, that...I love you. So much. And so does your other daddy, a-and," Red sucked in his breath, and stroked the top of his tummy, seeing a slight bump rise to the top from the touch.

"I'll always love you, sweetie," Red mumbled and curled forward, shielding his stomach with his arms and ducking his head in, protecting it. "I will never, ever stop loving you."


End file.
